Flirtatious Mike
by ShyWrites
Summary: When Mike first came to the pizzeria, he fell in love with the animatronics (except Chica who really loved him. ) Now, the boys want him gone, Chica wants him to stay, and all Mike wants is a companion. Join the animatronics as they try to get rid of this human.
1. First Night of Flirts and Loving

Mike stood outside of the pizzeria with a flyer in his hands. A big red heart was draw over Freddy and Bonnie's heads and Chica's face was X's out. He smiled and hugged the flyer before his boss came out. He was a tall man with a red polo shirt on, jeans and brown dress shoes. Mike smirked as his boss shook his hand.

"Hey kiddo! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm your boss, Scott Clawthon!"

"Mhmm!" he smiled, looking at his employer up and down. Mike then leaned in and stroked his cheek with his finger and said. "Yeah, it's great to be working here but you know you don't have to pay me in cash. More like kisses."

Scott blushed before handing him a set of keys and a tablet. He then cleared his throat. "The set of keys is how you enter and exit the place remember to lock up and the tablet is to check the cameras. Look at them every few minutes."

"Don't you worry, I'll be looking at them all the time!" Mike smiled then pouted. "but I might get scared being in the dark all alone. Will you stay here and protect me?" he leaned on Scott and rapidly opened and closed his eyes real flirty-like. Scott sweatdropped before jumping into his car and driving off into the night.

Mike pouted in anger. All he wanted was some company, how could his employer be so heartless! He shrugged before walking into the pizzeria, which was dark and turned on the lights to see the three animatronics on stage. Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie and Chica. The human completely ignored the chicken and blew kisses at the two male robots before heading to his work station.

Once the clock strikes twelve, Bonnie and Freddy came to life and gawked in disgust. Chica smiled.

"Who is that!" She said, blushing slightly as Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you like him?"

"What?!" She blushed, smiling nervously. "No! No!...a little..."

"That guy blew kisses at us! Eww!" The bunny said, still disgusted by the human and his gay behavior. The chicken placed her hands on her heart before saying.

"I think that a guy that blows kisses must be in touch with his feminine inside."

"Or is a female." Foxy pointed out as he popped from out of his cove. Chica scolded at him.

"Give the guy a chance! He might be really kindhearted!" The boys rolled their eyes, thinking of how weird the new guy was.

With Mike, he was looking through the cameras, trying to zoom in on the group of animatronics as they talked but due to how old the cameras in the place were so, he couldn't. Mike wanted to get a closer look at them when he saw Foxy. He stared at the hook on his hand and wondered what wonderful things he can do with it.

The flirty human started to slobber just thinking about the experience when he heard footsteps. He stood close to the door so he can pounce on whoever came in and if that person was male, then some 'intense' stuff might soon be happening in that office. Once the door opened he pounced, landed on the medium size chicken that was on stage with Freddy and Bonnie.

She blushed. "Hi!"

Mike got up and dusted himself off before scowling at the chicken. "What do you want!?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself!" Chica exclaimed. "I'm Chica!"

"I'm-" he started as Foxy ran in and stood in front of her. He growled.

"Stay away from her, you stranger!"

Mike smirked before bending down to short fox and rubbed his chin. "Silly little fox, I'm not a stranger! I'm your dream come true!"

He then kissed Foxy on his cheek before heading back to his chair. Chica frowned but then ran up to him and leaped into his lap. She smiled.

"We'll I can be your dream come true if Foxy doesn't take you."

"Yeah sure..." Mike said, brushing the little chicken away. Foxy started blushing so that his face turned a darker shade of red as he grabbed a love struck Chica and dragged her out of the office.

Back in the dining area, Bonnie and Freddy were waiting for Foxy and Chica to come back.

"What a guy!" She said, placing her hands over her heart as if it was about to explode. "Someone call the mechanic, I think my heart exploded!"

"We don't have hearts.." Foxy responded, still a little flustered from the incident in the office.

"Either way," Freddy started, trying to get off the topic. "did you two talk to him?"

"I did!" Chica chirped. "And boy! What a hunk he is!"

Foxy pointed to his cheek in anger before saying. "He KISSES me!"

"Maybe that's his way of saying hi!" the chicken said as the fox frowned.

"Sure..."

The four continued to have the conversation about Mike when he came out of his office and into the dining room. The security guard hugged the fox from behind and began kissing his cheek rapidly before saying.

"You are the most cutest fox ever!"

"Leave me mates! Save yourself!" Foxy shouted as Freddy and Bonnie ran off into the back before they came get caught while Chica hugged onto Mike's leg.

"Kiss me!" Chica shouted, desperately as Mike tried to shake off the chicken.

The human held onto the fox as he finally got her off and he headed to his office. In that room, Mike placed him on the table before the power went out. He then smirked and got closer to the fox. The human zoomed in on his ear before whispering.

"What can you do with that hook?"

The fox screamed as the Bonnie, Freddy and Chica stood worriedly in the dining room. Poor Foxy! He was probably was scared in there.

"You didn't try to save him!?" Freddy asked as Chica sweatdropped.

"No... I was trying to get Mike's attention!"

The boys slapped themselves as Foxy and Mike stayed in that office for the rest of the night.

~I~I~

Mike woke up at six o'clock to see that Foxy wasn't in the room anymore. He shrugged before getting up and walked into the dining room. He went up to Freddy and Bonnie and kissed their cheeks before exiting the pizzeria, forgetting to lock the door on the way out.

**Well... I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Flirtatious Mike! If you like it then review, favorite and follow! I also have other stories that you might like! Until next time, this is SCF99 signing out!**

**~See ya! :D**


	2. Second Night of Nicknames and Hiding

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 2! Oh yeah and I forgot to mention this in Chapter 1, they are android furries and all off the animatronics are the heights of children around the ages of 5 and 6!**

**I DO NOT own FNAF :D (It would be sweet if I did!)**

That night at the pizzeria, Foxy laid on the floor of the Pirate Cove, petrified of what might happen to him tonight. Will Mike use him like a little toy so he could use to have pleasure again? He didn't know but he knew one thing, he would stay in that room until it was time for that molesting monster to leave. Yes! He will do this for now on until either he has rotten away or his friends killed him. Which ever came first.

In the dining room, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were worried about their fox friend. He would usually be out of his cove by now and the three were anxious to see what was worrying him. One o'clock came quick and there was still no sign that Foxy was alright .

The three went to the cove door and knocked.

"Foxy?" Bonnie called. "You alright?"

"Go away you disgusting human!" the fox shouted, holding his tail tight. "I don't want to play your sick, twisted game anymore!"

"Foxy, it's just us." Freddy replied as Foxy opened the door and hugged the bear tight. Freddy rubbed his head in comfort as Foxy said in a low hush voice.

"We need to get rid of him."

"What?! No way!" Chica yelled in defiance, defending her dear Mikey. "Mikey-Poo isn't leaving!"

"Mikey-Poo?" Freddy asked as the bunny gave her a 'What the heck' look. The chicken responded.

"Yeah! Since his name is Mike, I-"

"Seriously?! Mikey-Poo?!" Bonnie questioned surprisingly.

"Yeah! Why? You don't like it?"

"Don't like isn't how I would describe it." the bunny said in criticism. "More like hate it!"

"Despise it even!" Freddy joined in as Foxy said.

"It's the worst nickname in all of nicknames."

Chica got upset and ran off into the security room where Mike sat watching his three lovers (Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie) talk in the hall. She sat next to him and sighed then looked at him. When she realized he wasn't paying attention, she sighed louder. Finally, when he didn't pay attention, she sighed even louder.

Mike groaned before turning to the annoying chicken distastefully. "What!?"

"Is Mikey-Poo a bad nickname?" she asked in desperation, hoping that her lover would like the name. He frowned, going back to the cameras.

"Sure I guess.." Mike replied, finding anything to say to get this girl out of his work room. She squealed before rushing out of the room to tell the boys. Foxy was telling Freddy and Bonnie what horrible things happened to him while Mike had him in his clutches when a happy Chica skipped towards them and said.

"Mikey-Poo did like it! In your faces!"

"I could really care less." Foxy scowled, going back into his cove and locking the door. "While you guys get raped, I'll be perfectly safe in- AHHH!"

"Foxy?!" Bonnie squeaked as Foxy continued to scream through the door. Mike had got him once more and was holding him down so he couldn't stab him with his hook or bite into his head with his teeth. The human smiled smugly at the fox before kissing him on his lips. Mike smiled as he kissed him some more. Foxy felt helpless against the human so he just let it slide and hoped for the best.

~I~I~

"I can't believe Foxy is in there with MY Mikey!" Chica huffed in the dining room. She crossed her arm in anger as Freddy sighed.

"If he's yours, shouldn't you be controlling him?"

"Yeah but how could I tell that gorgeous man no?" the chicken asked as Bonnie responded.

"Say no."

"Well that's hard for me!" the bird pouted as the bear made a suggestion.

"Just pretend Bonnie's Mike!"

The bunny sighed before walking over to Chica. Bonnie smiled before saying.

"Hey Chica, you don't mind if I flirt with Foxy?"

"Yes I do mind." she replied blankly.

"See that wasn't so hard." Bonnie said reassuring as the chicken frowned.

"That's because you're not Mikey."

Freddy shook his head before hearing moans coming from the Pirate's Cove. The bear flinched as the moaning got louder. Chica and Bonnie heard it to and cringed. They three looked at each other then at the ceiling.

"I wonder how it feels." The chicken wondered out loud as Freddy and Bonnie moved away from Chica in disgust. She looked at them in confusion. "What?!"

~I~I~

Mike laid on his desk next to a sleeping Foxy. The human placed his arms around the fox's waist as he checked the time. Only three o'clock?! He could wake Foxy up and have two more rounds of sex until six. Heck! If Foxy liked it rough, he can give him double that! Four sweet rounds of loving! Mike smirked as he thought of hearing Foxy's sexy moans. The security guard kissed the fox on his neck as Foxy awoken. He rubbed his eyes and then moved back a little trying to get away from the human.

"Hey baby~!" Mike cooed as he held Foxy closer and kissed his neck again. The fox sweatdropped and tried to get out of Mike's grip to no avail.

"What is it Mike.." the fox said in defeat as the human smiled.

"Can we do it again? Yes or Yes? If you say no, I'm gonna still do it."

The fox frowned before Mike kissed him on his lips and they went back to making out.

~I~I~

"It's six!" Freddy frowned, frozen in place at his spot on the stage. Bonnie and Chica did the same. Mike should have left by now or at least be on his way out. Mike came down about five minutes later with his hair ruffled and a large smile on his face.

He walked up to Bonnie before whispering in his ear. "You're next..."

And with that, he left leaving the animatronics alone to process what was going to happen that night and Bonnie to find somewhere to hide for tonight.

**Okay, well.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, review, favorite and follow! I appreciate the support! Until next time, this is SCF99 signing out for now!**

**~Bye! **


	3. Third Night of Kills and Compliments

"Bonnie boo!" Mike shouted as he searched the pizzeria to find his beloved bunny. Once he made it back to the dining room, he sat down and sighed. It's already one o'clock! If he doesn't find him or at least one of those animatronics by six, he won't have any sex time. He smiled as he remember that the only room he didn't check was his work room. He then walked towards the room with confidence that they were in there. Once he got there, the door was shut so he looked through the window to see Bonnie holding the door shut on his side and Foxy holding the other.

"Hey fellas!" Mike greeted. "You all look nice tonight."

"Thanks!" Freddy smiled, showing mike to his hat through the window. "I got my hat waxed!"

"Plus we always were this." Foxy protested as the security guard announced.

"That means that every night you all look great. Now can you do me a favor and let me in."

"Thanks for the compliments but no." the bear said gently. "You gonna try to make love with one of us and that's not gonna happen!"

"It already happened! To me!" the fox frowned as the bear sighed.

"Just hold the door."

Foxy cursed to himself before going back to holding the door. An hour later, Mike was still there. He smirked as he heard the fox yawn. The human crept over to his door and stared into the window. He chuckled to himself as Foxy closed his eye (the one we could see) then quickly open it again.

"You're tired my foxy fox?" the security guard asked as Foxy yawned again.

"No."

"You're sure about that because I can-" Mike was cut off by Freddy.

"NO WAY!"

The bear moved over to the door and slapped the fox causing him to fully wake up. Foxy growled.

"What did you do that for!?"

"I slapped the sleep away!" Freddy exclaimed before asking. "Did it work?"

"No!" the fox responded before turning back to the door then he turned back to Freddy. "Why can't you hold the door?"

Freddy boosted. "Because I'm good-looking and the leader!"

Foxy rolled his eye as Mike licked his lips before saying. "Yeah you are!"

The bear gawked in disgust as Foxy chuckled. The bear slapped the red fox again before saying. "At least I'm not a 'foxy fox'!"

"That means I'm sexy dummy!" Foxy responded as Freddy sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah.."

Mike smirked as he looked at Foxy up and down. Licking his lips, the human thought of a diversion as Freddy looked at the power and exclaimed.

"10%!?"

"What!?" Foxy gulped as Mike smiled and danced happily in the hall. Bonnie's ears perked up in shock as he watch the percentage slowly go down to zero and the light flashed off. In a state of panic, the three male animatronics quickly dashed out of the room, aware that a rapist (Mike as you all know) was after them.

~I~I~

Chica was in the kitchen somehow ignoring the screams from the boys as she ate some chocolate pudding in sadness. She has tried everything she could to get Mike to love her but nothing seems to work. She tried giving him sweets, compliments and cute pet names but none of that worked at all. He just through the sweets, ignored her compliments and gawked at her names so she gave up.

The chicken sighed once she realized her pudding cup ran out of the creamy substance so she was about to open the fridge when her three friends burst through the door. They frantically looked for a place to hide when Mike came in.

"There you three are!" the human smiled. The three screamed as Chica ran in front of him and said.

"Look Mike, you may be adorable but you can't hurt my friends anymore. Plus they don't love you as much as you love them but if you're willing, I could replace them."

The security guard looked at the chicken in anger as he pushed her out of the way and headed towards his beloved animatronics. The bird growled after slamming her head against the floor. She balled up her fist as she climbed onto Mike and bit into his neck. The human soon disintegrated as Chica walked out of the room leaving the boys to process the fact that they just were saved by a girl.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I deleted Chapter 3 at first because I realized my mistake, making a plot twist in the beginning of the story. Any who, if you like this chapter, remember to review, favorite and follow! Until next time this is SonicCraftFan99 signing out for tonight!**

**~Bye Bye! **


	4. Fourth Night of Uno and Abuse

**Chapter 4! Hope you like what's in store! XD**

Chica frowned in pure sadness as the chicken sat on the show stage facing the door in silence, her eyes unblinking. Bonnie looked at her in confusion as Freddy ate a box of pizza resiliently. The bunny looked at his friend's eyes in worry before saying.

"Hey Chica, you're okay?"

The chicken continued to look and didn't say anything. Bonnie blinked before waving his hand over her eyes as if she was in a trance. Freddy looked at him puzzled.

"Is everything okay?" the bear asked dumbly as the bunny scowled.

"No! Chica is OFFICIALLY broken and I don't see what's wrong!"

"Are you sure about that? She looks fine to me."

"She is staring at a door with a blank expression!"

"So? We look that way every time we're not performing."

Bonnie slapped himself in the face before stating. "It's ten o'clock at night!"

"So?" Freddy asked dumbly as Mike walked in. He smirked at the animatronics on stage before walking up to them.

"Hey cuties!" the human cooed as the robotic males gawked and Chica continued to stare at the door. Mike then looked at the bird then looked at them. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know… She's been like this since the pizzeria closed for the night."

"Well, at least I know she won't be in the way of things." The security guard smirked as the boys gulped before running away from the stage area. The man followed behind, unaware that Chica's face had turned from blankness to sadness. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she rushed into the back to cry her eyes out.

With Bonnie and Freddy, they continued to run and scream, desperately trying to find somewhere to hide as Mike followed behind. The boys burst into his work room and closed the door. The guard grinned before looking through the window as the bunny held the door, gasping for air.

The bunny then looked at the door and froze at the sight of smirking Mike as he licked his lips.

"Why can't you just go chase Chica!?" Freddy asked as the security guard answered blankly.

"I'm gay."

"That explains a lot." The bear said as Bonnie slapped himself with his free hand before asking angrily.

"How did you not know that after the three days he was here?!"

"I never notice." Freddy said as Bonnie pouted.

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"Yes." The bear smiled causing the bunny to just turn away from him in annoyance.

Mike chuckled to himself as Freddy held the other door. The man then slithered to the Pirate Cove to find Foxy sleeping on the floor and snoring softly to himself. Mike just stared at the fox, smiling on how cute he slept and slowly crept forward.

Foxy turned a different angle as the human tip-toed closer to the sleeping fox. Once he was close, he looked down at the fox, smiling before lying next to him and caressing his cheek softly. The animatronic blushed slightly as Mike nuzzled him, pulling him closer to him.

Mike smiled as he watched a bit more blush appear on the fox's cheeks. Foxy then immediately opened his eyes to see the human. The fox then bit his lower lip before Mike yanked the curtain off the cove entrance and covered them with it.

~I~I~

"Where'd he go?" Freddy asked peering out his door to see if there was any sign of Mike. Bonnie did the same, scanning the hall to see that there was no one there.

"I don't know." The bunny responded before turning to his friend. "He wasn't on my side of the hall."

"Me neither." Freddy agreed then jumped as he heard a loud moaning. He cringes.

Bonnie does the same, covering his large ears from the noise. The bunny then whimpered. "He's got Foxy!"

"We could save him or let him get screwed for the third time since this crazy story started." The bear suggested as Bonnie turned to him.

"Yeah but I think the readers are tired of us letting Foxy get fucked."

"You're right we should save him." Freddy said and was about to leave when he froze in place. "But then again," he added. "I don't want to see Mike naked."

The two animatronics shivered at the thought before Bonnie remembered something. "What about Chica?! She'll be willing!"

"Yeah but I thought she was over Mike after he shoved her the last chapter."

"Oh."

The bunny and bear continued to think until Freddy groaned. "My head hurts! Wanna get a snack?"

"Sure!" Bonnie answered and with that, they headed to the kitchen.

5 am

Bonnie and Freddy were sitting on the show stage, playing Uno as Foxy came out with ruffled hair and his eye patch on backwards. The fox frowned before kicking the cards and shouted.

"Why DIDN'T you two help ME?!"

"We didn't want to get messy." Bonnie answered, fixing the cards and going back to their game. He then put down blue and red zeros. Freddy chuckled before putting down a wild +4 card before saying.

"Puck four, Bonnie!"

"Aw!" The bunny cried as he grabbed his four cards. Foxy growled before kicking the cards again. Freddy pouted.

"You know, it isn't nice to kick over people's cards when they're in the middle of a game."

"Oh really," the fox started, hopping in front of the bear and poked him in the stomach before hissing. "It's also not nice to leave one of your friends to get abused!"

"You weren't abused!" Bonnie protested, picking the cards up from off the floor before smirking. "I know you liked it."

"NO!" the fox protested, blushing profusely.

"Sure." Freddy grinned as he helped the bunny get the cards.

Foxy scowled before walking back into his cove and fixing the curtains. Mike smiled as he put back on his belt and Foxy picked the curtain up. The human slapped the fox's bum before walking out of the cove smiling smugly as he left. The foxy blushed a light red before cursing to himself as he finished fixing the curtains. Once that was done, Foxy left his home to go play cards with Bonnie and Freddy to get rid of the thought of tonight.

**Anywho, hoped you liked this chapter! If you did, remember to review follow and favorite! That would be great! Also if you have some ideas for chapters make sure you PM me! Until next time this is SCF99 hoping you enjoy your day!**

**~Bye! **


	5. Fifth Night of Tampering and Firing

"Done!" Freddy smiled as he finished blocking the door. Mike wasn't going to get in tonight and just in case he did, they had back up.

"Oh Goldie!" the bear chimed as the gold bear walked over to him. He crossed his arm as he responded.

"What?"

"You know the plan?" Freddy asked as Golden Freddy frowned.

"After you told me ten times today, I think I got it."

The brown bear grinned before going into the work room. The golden bear watch the door as 12 o'clock crept by. There was no action going on until 12:30 when Mike started pushing on the door. Goldie smiled deviously as he waited. Once the man got in, he pounced onto the human causing him to scream.

He continued to scream as Goldie shrieked, scaring the human until he had a heart attack and disintegrated. Golden Freddy smirked evilly as he dusted his hands and walked away.

In Mike's work room, Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy smiled to one another, hoping their plan goes as they thought it would. The gold bear walked in and said "Done." causing the trio to cheer.

"Hooray!" the bunny beamed, hugging his friends enthusiastically. Foxy smiled but then it turned into a frown when he saw who was sitting in the rolling chair. Mike smiled at the four as he said.

"Thought you all got rid of me, huh?"

"No." the fox gulped before backing away slowly. The others did the same except for Golden Freddy who walked towards the human and stated.

"I'm not scared of you."

"I don't want you to be." The human retaliated as the yellow bear beamed wickedly. His jaw ajar and his white pupils stared darkly into the human's green ones. Mike chuckled.

"You're cute when you're trying to kill me."

This time Goldie's head jerked to different angles that would usually cause someone to back away in fright but the guard just smiled and said.

"You don't scare me either but it's a shame that this is my last night."

The gold bear moved back, ready to 'jump scare' the man when it registered into the animatronics' minds. Mike was leaving and after tonight they wouldn't have to be scared anymore. They will be able to roam around freely and won't have to worry about him playing with them.

Goldie shrieked and jumped into the human face, causing him to scream and die again. GF chuckled wickedly as Freddy sighed. He then said.

"Let him survive for this last night."

"What?! Why!?"

"Because." The bear started. "he's leaving after tonight so he won't be a threat to us anymore."

The golden bear nodded as the four of them left the room and went to their place. Once Mike appeared back in the room, he immediately looked at the cameras. Everyone was in their places except Chica. The human shrugged before looking away from the cameras to see the chicken walking towards him

Her pink eyes shrunk every step she got closer. Her beak turned from a frown into a wicked grin as she closed up on his face. The human gulped as the bird said in a low voice.

"Boo."

Chica smiled as the human went into a heart attack once more and disappeared from the room. The female smiled. She started to grow sick of boys and how they broke her heart. Sure Mike was the only one her made her feel bad but what made her feel worse was the fact that her closest friends didn't even try to cheer her up.

The chicken sat in the man's chair before taking his tablet and played on it until he came back in the room. The security guard gulped once more before moving closer to Chica. This was the first time he ever felt scared to be in the restaurant and now he really wanted to go home.

The chicken turned to him, grinning. "It's a shame really," she started. "after all I've done for you. You've been shutting me out for FAR too long Smithy!"

Tears formed in the grown man's eyes as he coward in fear on the floor, going into a ball before crying. "I-I'm so s-so sorry!"

Chica beamed. "Oh it's way too late for-"

"WAIT!" Foxy yelled, running into the room and stood in front of Mike defensively. Chica scowled

"What is it fox!? Can't you see I'm about to stuff this guy?!"

"It's his last day here, can't you just let him live." The red fox said in defense before looking down at the man. "Plus, I-I want him to be my friend."

"What?!" Freddy shouted in astonishment as he burst into the room with Bonnie in toe. "Are you backed up or something?"

"No." Foxy answered, helping Mike up. "It seems like all he wants is someone to understand what he's been going through. Someone who knows how it feels to be shut down. Well, I do. I've been 'Out of Order' for a decade over a bite I didn't even cause."

Tears welled up in the fox's eyes as he hugged the human tight. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica stared in shock as Foxy began sobbing in Mike's chest. The night guard smiled, rubbing the fox's back in comfort before hearing a voice.

"Mike?!"

The animatronics froze as Scott entered the room. He moved Foxy aside before handing him his paycheck and a pink slip.

Mike smiled at the white sheet but looked at the pink one in shock.

It stated;

Worker #2: Mike Schmidt

Tampering with the animatronics and untidiness

"What!?" the security guard shouted. "I never tampered with the animatronics!"

"Oh really," started Scott, crossing his arms. "then why are there dents in Foxy's legs."

The guard along with the fox blushed as the human stuttered. "I-I-I can explain!"

The manager frowned before saying. "Sure you can. Follow me Mike, I'll escort you out."

Scott grabbed Mike by the shoulder before dragging him out. The guard protested. "Scotty! No please! I really can explain!"

As the two men left, Foxy sighed before walking out of the room. "So much for a First Mate." He then went into his pirate cove, sad that his soon to be friend was shoved out the door never to be seen again in the restaurant's wall.

Or at least that what he thought…

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please review, favorite and follow! More chapters to come so I hope you all are ready! This is going to be one hell of a ride for our Flirtatious Mike. Until next time this is SCF99 signing out!**

**~Bye! **


	6. Remebering Mike and Taser Guns

The animatronics were celebrating a wonderful occasion. That filthy Mike was out of their lives forever. Chica smiled as she took the cake she baked out of the oven. The chicken set it aside as she took a slice of pizza off the table and sat down. The boys continued eat the greasy food as Freddy got up to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone I would like to make a toast." The brown bear announced as he raised his cup filled with Sprite. "To Mike leaving!"

The group laughed as the clanged their cups together in excitement before sipping on their drinks. Their party went on from closing time to midnight. As one o'clock showed on every clock, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy smiled.

"I guess we have no night guard to mess around with." The chicken stated as Bonnie added.

"Or run from."

"Then what do we do?" Chica asked as Freddy shrugged and Bonnie began to think.

"We could look through Mike's files and burn any pictures he has in it!" the bunny suggested as the bear nodded his head.

"Yeah!"

And with that, they headed to Scott's office. The office was much cleaner than Mike's old work room. It was probably because he never cleaned his fluids from off the floor. The animatronics walked over to his desk before looking through the file cabinets. Once they found it, they looked through it.

"Hey!" Bonnie whined. "There's no picture in here!"

"Yeah, there's just a job application and this thing." Freddy agreed, pulling out a black box and the piece of paper.

"That's a tape recorder." Chica corrected, taking it from the bear and reading the piece of duct tape attached to the side that said; Mike's Interview. She smiled as she pressed the button on the top to make the message play.

_"So why did you want to apply for this job?" Scott's voice asked as Mike responded._

_"Cuz I need money and I also love these animatronics! I used to visit them all the time when I was little."_

_"Oh really."_

_"Yeah! Me and Foxy would spend the whole day together! I was his first mate and we would sail the seven seas together! Those were the good old days…"_

_Scott laughed before saying. "You have some history here I see! I like that kid. Talk to you in a week!"_

The recording stopped before starting again_. "Interview 2." Scott voice spoke before going to their conversation._

_"Do you have any disabilities or mental issues?" Scott questioned as Mike replied._

_"Well my mom says that my addiction to the animatronics is a mental issue but other than that none!"_

_"Any disease?"_

_"No sir."_

_"Are you male, female or transsexual?"_

_"Male but I like guys."_

_"Okay then! What is one word you can use to describe your life?"_

_Mike chuckles. "To be honest, I would say rough."_

_"Why?"_

_Mike sighs. "Well, my parents, father especially, was a bit rough on me because I'm gay. See at a young age, I liked girls and when I was in middle I had one but she was acting a bit too needy. Every day she would come to me begging for money and to buy her stuff I soon got sick of it and dumped her. Then I tried going out with a gay guy at my school and we started dating. After we went out for a few months I knew I liked guys. Even though, our relationship didn't last long due to his family's issue with me being with him, I knew I was gay and that day I told my parents. At first, they smiled and were willing to hear what I wanted to say and so I told them. After that, my father divorced my mother and blamed her for my decision to be gay. My mom was surprised at my decision but stayed positive. She along with my love for the animatronics brought me up to the man I am today."_

_Scott clapped his hands. "You got the job kid!"_

The recording then stopped completely as Chica gasped.

"So that's why he didn't feel comfortable with me. I'm not needy!"

"He didn't say you were." Freddy told her before taking the tape recorder from the chicken. "I didn't know Mike was here when he was little."

"Me neither!" Bonnie exclaimed. "All these kids look the same!"

"I agree!" the chicken agreed and the she then stated. "and I'm not needy!"

"He didn't say you were!" Freddy snapped. "He said his old girlfriend was!"

"I don't care!" Chica snapped back. "He was talking about girls so that means me!"

The bear rolled his eyes as Bonnie giggled.

"I thought it was cute that Mike played with Foxy especially since he so alone in that cove."

The other two nodded and the three were about to leave when a voice stopped them.

"Thanks Bon."

They turned around to see Mike standing next to the chair the bird was previously in. The boys gulped as he walked closer.

"H-how did you get in? I-I thought Scott took your keys." The bunny stuttered as the old security guard smiled wickedly.

"He did. That's why I took them back."

The twisted gay man opened the nearby closet of the office to show Scott, who looked surprised at first but then worried as he struggled in the ropes he was tied in.

"I'm not leaving!" the old guard insisted. "I'm staying here forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…"

As he continued saying "and ever", he kept moving closer to the male robotic animals. Chica went around him and open the closet to help Scott. As she untied him, Freddy growled.

"If you want us, come get us!"

The bear grabs Bonnie's hand before rushing out of the room, Mike close behind. Once Chica got the manager loose, he cowards in fear.

"Don't kill me!"

"I'm HELPING you!" she hissed, holding onto the man's hand. "Now call the cops."

Scott nods before taking out his phone and dialing.

~I~I~

Foxy was in his cove, thinking to himself. Was it wrong for him to consider Mike as his friend? I mean sure the fan base won't mind but still his friends. They might not want him to, after all, he did try to chase them down and sexually abuse them but he knew the guard probably is just lonely.

He was in the middle of thinking when he heard a screaming. The fox rushed in the hallway to see Freddy and Bonnie running from Mike. Not wanting to be a part of their dilemma, he shuts the door and went back to thinking. They didn't help him at first so why should he care.

As the group was running, they heard an opening of the front door. The animatronics froze in place as the cops walked in.

"FREEZE!" the tallest one yells as Mike puts his hands in the air. The shorter one walked over to the old guard and put the hand cuffs on him. He then states.

"You are under arrest for attempted theft. You have the right to remain silent!"

"But officer!" he flirted, putting a finger against his chest. "You're the one who commit a crime, of stealing my heart."

The officer blushed before shocking the guard with his Taser gun. The man fell to the ground as the police dragged his body into their car and zoomed off into the night.

**Okay well hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, review, favorite and follow! Also while you're at it, you can check out my other fics! They might interest you! Anywho, hope you all have a wonderful night! **

**~God bless! ;D**


	7. Attractions and Inmates

It was Sunday and the animatronics were bored. Freddy covered the glass screen door of the front entrance while Bonnie and Chica lied incorrectly on the stage. Once the bear was finished, he sat on the stage with the others.

"Guys want to play a game?" The chicken insisted as Freddy sighed.

"The only thing we can play is burn Mike's office down."

"Yeah but if the fire spreads to the whole building, who will be blamed for it? If they realize it was us then we will get dismantled!" Bonnie said as Freddy agreed.

"True."

"Well what do we do?" Chica asked as the other two animatronics began to think. Bonnie then turned to Freddy. Smiling, he snatched his hat and jumped of the stage with it.

"Hey!" Freddy chuckled a bit as the bunny hopped around the dining room with the top hat. The bear then got off the stage and followed after him. The chicken watched them and smiled before jumping off the stage to join in the fun.

"Pass it to me!" ordered Chica as Bonnie threw the hat. Once she caught it, she ran towards the work room. Freddy quickly followed the chicken as she ran. Bonnie giggled as he went down the other hall to meet up with Chica.

In the work room, Foxy was in there cleaning up the mess Mike made before he left. He knew that the old night guard will be in prison for a while and decided to clean up and get ready for the mass of sweat and urine from the new one.

As the fox cleaned, Chica ran in laughing as she met up with Bonnie at the other door. The bunny chuckled to see an out-of-breathe Freddy gasping for air after running. Being his weight wasn't easy especially when you were running for so long. Once the bear caught his breathe, he chased after the two animatronics.

Foxy just shrugged before going back to cleaning. Back with Freddy, Chica and Bonnie, they continued to dash around the pizzeria until they got tired. It was about 1:30 pm when they stopped and sat on the stage. The bunny picked up his guitar and played a little tune as the chicken petted her cupcake. The bear hummed to himself before Chica asked

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know." Bonnie shrugged, continuing to play his instrument. Freddy did the same as he remained humming. The bunny continued to play until someone grabbed him by his mouth and pull him into the curtains.

~I~I~

"MIKE!" Bonnie shrieked once the man got him into his work room. The old guard smiled as the bunny proclaimed. "I thought you were in prison!"

"I was." He stated, tying the animatronic into his wheelie chair. "But I busted out."

Bonnie was in tears as Mike kissed his cheek and wrapped his arm around his waist. The bunny blushed as the human started the session.

~I~I~I~

"BONNIE!" the chicken called as her and the bear walked around the pizzeria in search for their friend. They continued to look around the place until a loud moaning came from the work room. Chica sighed.

"Okay, either Foxy and Bonnie are fucking or Mike is back."

"I think Mike's back." Freddy told her as Mike came out of the room and smiled at the bear.

He moved back slowly before running in the opposite direction. The old guard followed behind as Chica frowned. She then took a guitar from out of Bonnie's storage closet and chased after them. A few minutes later, Freddy got tired and stopped, giving Mike a chance to grab his victim but before he could Chica smashed the guitar against the man's head.

He fell onto the ground in unconsciousness as Freddy got up and walked towards the chicken still out of breathe.

"Thanks!" he panted as Chica smiled.

"No problem!"

The two looked at the knocked out man on the ground and then looked at each other. "what do we do about him?" the chicken asked as the bear shrugged.

"I don't know."

Foxy came out of his cove to see what was the commotion about before gasping at the human he saw laying on the ground.

"What did you two do?!"

"He was chasing Freddy so I knocked him out with Bonnie's guitar." Chica admitted as Freddy nodded. Foxy pouted before dragging the man into his cove.

~I~I~

"Ouch…" the guard winced as he awoke from the concussion. The fox smiled as he placed an ice pack on his head.

"Glad you're awake." Foxy said as Mike winced at the cold temperatures of the pack before smiling.

"Thanks."

The red fox smiled again as he replied. "No problem."

"Hey! About us being friends…" he started, looking up to him innocently. "I'd like that."

Foxy beamed before hugging the human. Mike hugged the fox back as the cops burst into the room and moved the fox before shocking Mike with the Taser again. The guard cried "Why!" as he was dragged out of the restaurant and into the cop car.

The fox lowered his head as Freddy along with the others walked in and put a hand over his shoulder. "It's alright Foxy! So what if Mike's off to jail forever, but at least you have us!"

"Yeah I guess so but I have one question." The pirate started. "How did you guys contact the police?"

Chica sweatdropped before saying. "Well…"

Flashback

"Hello 911, what is your emergency?" a woman asked calmly as Chica cried.

"HELP! HELP! A man broke into Freddy's and is taking the animatronics! You got to stop him!"

Knowing the place, the woman gasped. "No! Not Freddy's! We'll be on our way ma'am!"

And with that, the call ended.

"Wow." The fox said as Chica exclaimed.

"I know right! Who knew the 911 operator came to Freddy's and we didn't know!"

Foxy sighed before checking the clock. Midnight. Since no night guard was coming tonight he decided to go to bed as the others left the cove to do the same.

~I~I~

"Stupid animatronics!" Mike said as he took a stone off the floor and drew little sketches of the robots on the cell wall. He then crossed out Freddy, Bonnie and Chica's faces before putting a big heart around Foxy's.

He snickered as the muscular inmate came over to him and asked. "What cha doing?"

"Scheming." He said over his shoulder as he continued drawing. The inmate then smiled.

"Is that Foxy!? I love him!"

"NO HE'S MINE!" Mike hissed before jumping on the guy and wrestling him. The closer inmates cheered as a short cop came over and shocked the imprisoned guard. He winced in pain as the cop closed the cell once more and left, leaving the prisoners to converse on who won the fight.

Mike scowled as the officer left and went back to the drawing on the wall, thinking about how he was going to bust out and get his hands on the animatronic fox.

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you did, please review, favorite and follow! I love all of the support I'm getting for this story and I thank you all for reading every chapter! Anyways until next time this is SCF99 hoping you all enjoy your day!**

**~Adios!**


	8. Stuffings and Escapes

**Chapter 8! Hope you all like it! BTW this story states something that is not true in the game; Mike can respawn no matter how he dies. Anyways please enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN FNAF! **

"Why didn't you two help me!?" Bonnie whispered that afternoon as the children played not too far from the show stage. Freddy frowned at him before whispering.

"Can we discuss this tonight when the children-"

"NO!" the bunny hissed quietly. "You all heard me in danger and didn't do anything to save me!"

"Slow your roll, Cotton Tail!" Chica butted in, whispering along with the others. "We didn't want to get messy! After all, you did tell Foxy that."

"I know but we're different!" Bonnie snapped softly as one of the workers came over and cleaned the tables off. "And besides, I knew you two longer!"

Freddy rolled his eyes before ignore the purple bunny. He was overreacting for no reason. Foxy got raped and didn't make such a big fuss about it, so why can't he? The trio stayed silent until the restaurant closed and Bonnie was the first to talk.

"I need an apology from both of you!"

"For WHAT!?" Chica hissed. "For not saving you! If you wanted to be saved so badly, you should've SAVED YOURSELF!"

"OH REALLY?!" the bunny snapped, getting closer to the chicken. "Well, I'M SORRY for depending on my INSONIFICATE FRIENDS to help me in a TIME OF NEED!"

"TIME OF NEED!" the chicken snapped back, pointing a finger at Bonnie. "INSONIFICATE! THE ONLY ONE HERE THAT'S INSONIFICATE IS YOUR DUMBASS!"

The two stared daggers at each other until Foxy came out and asked.

"What's all the fuss about?"

"Oh yeah and one more thing!" hissed the bunny before turning to the fox. "What gave you the dumb idea that Mike could be your friend!?"

Foxy started. "He seemed lonely and-"

"Lonely?!" the bunny repeated. "That guy comes in here and chases us up and down hallways, raping us and you consider him LONELY!"

"Well I-" the fox stated again before getting cut off.

"Nope!" Bonnie stopped him. "Don't say another thing! That man is a madman! He's going to keep coming here and raping us until this place closes down or we rust! Which one ever comes first! The only way we can stop him is stuffing him."

Foxy gasped. "NO! He's innocent!"

"You're a FOOL!" the bunny continued to argue. "He's been alive for far too long! We have to finish him!"

"NO!" Foxy cried, getting close to Bonnie. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"We have to." Freddy butted in, sighing as he looked at the heart broken fox. "He's after us. Mike must be stopped."

"But-" the fox squeaked as Freddy continued.

"If he comes here tonight then we don't have a choice but to stuff him."

"DON'T SAY THAT FREDDY!" the pirate yelled. "W-we could give a chance!"

"Enough with the CHANCES!" Bonnie snapped. "We warned him, killed him several times and he still don't get it!"

"I agree." Chica agreed, walking up to the boys. "He broke my heart and is taking all of your virginities! We have no other choice."

The fox sighed deeply, knowing that he couldn't persuade his friends and walked into his cove sadly.

~I~I~

Back in prison, Mike continued to mark up the walls with his drawings. As he drew, he thought of his escape. He told his plan with the guys that were in the other cells and they agreed to help. Once the stroke of midnight came, the scheme would begin.

The clock in the prison chimed softly a scream came from about five cells down. Two inmates were fighting and the prisoners around there were cheering and shouting in excitement. The five officers that had their shift tonight ran to the cell to break up the fight but they only got beat up in the process.

Mike smirked as he took a stone out of his pocket and rubbed it against the metal bars as quickly as he could, causing the metal to become easy to bend. He quickly slid through the bars before running out of there and into the closet of the officer's office.

He opened the nearby closet to see his clothes and put them on before leaving the prison.

"Now to Freddy's!" he smiled as he jumped into a cop car. Mike took a paper clip out of his pocket and after a few seconds, the engine started running. He then turned the wheel and headed for the pizzeria.

~I~I~I~

Foxy sighed as he looked at the clock. 1 AM. Mike was going to get stuff and there was nothing that he could do. Sure he can go up to them and try to convince them that the human could be good but then he would just get shut down again. Then something hit him, a stone that had a note.

"Let me in." he read before looking at the window to see Mike. The fox smiled as he opened the window and hugged the human.

"You have to hide!" the fox told him. The guard stared confusingly at the fox before asking.

"Why?"

"The others are planning to stuff you!" Foxy bellowed, looking worriedly at Mike. The human remained confused as the fox explained further. "They are planning on putting you in a suit filled with wires and sharp metal parts. The blood from your body along with your eyeballs will oozed out the suit and you will be dead."

"But don't I respawn?" the man asked as the animatronic shook his head.

"You only respawn from heart attacks, bites and small fractures."

Mike gulped as Foxy pushed him into a closet close to the window. Before closing the door Foxy told him.

"Don't move or speak. If they hear you, it's over."

And with that, he shut the door leaving the human alone in the closet. Foxy opened the curtains of his cove to see Freddy crossing his arms. The fox jumped back before smiling worriedly.

"Hey Freddy!"

"Don't 'hey Freddy' me!" the bear frowned before asking. "What are you hiding?!"

"Hiding?!" Foxy repeated. "I'm not hiding anything! Why would I do that?!"

Freddy raised an eyebrow as he walked into the cove and opened the closet to reveal Mike. The man smiled sheepishly as the fox ran up to the bear.

"Not hiding anything eh?" Freddy said blankly as Foxy hissed.

"He's INNOCENT! You all don't understand!"

"NO!" the bear snapped. "YOU DON'T-!"

He was cut off by Mike who kissed him on the lips. The man wrapped his arms around his waist as he continued to kiss him. The bear pushed Mike away before leaping towards him, scaring him. The human fell backwards before hitting his head, causing him to go unconscious.

"Look at what you've done!" Foxy yelled as Freddy crossed his arms.

"At least it will be easier to stuff him now."

"You're an idiot!" the fox snapped, laying Mike down on a pillow that was close by. "And furthermore we AREN'T stuffing him!"

"Yes we are!" the bear snapped back. "Whether you like it or not, we're doing it!"

Foxy pouted as Freddy continued. "And if anything, you're the IDIOT! I'm not the one in love with a human!"

The pirate blushed. He was about to say something but the words didn't come out. Maybe he was in love. Sure he was being nice in protecting him but maybe… just maybe he did have feeling for the guy. Foxy looked down at Mike before looking up at Freddy innocently.

"Give him one more chance. I'll keep him in check and I promise he won't be any trouble."

"Fine." Freddy responded as Foxy hugged him. "but if he puts his hands on me or Bonnie, he's dead."

"Thank you Fred!" the fox squeaked continuing to hug the bear. Freddy nodded before leaving the room as Foxy followed him to go get Mike an ice pack.


	9. The Good Old Days and Promises

**A fluff chapter between Mike and Foxy with a surprise at the end! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own FNAF! **

Foxy was in his cove, tending to Mike's head wound. He's been unconscious for about 3 hours and it was now time for the place to open. Luckily, Foxy was considered Out of Order so he can care for Mike all day and no one would say anything.

As the children entered the restaurant with noisy excitement, the knocked-out man woke up. He groaned as he rubbed his sore head. Foxy held the ice pack in place as he shushed him. The fox then peeked out the curtains as the kids along with their parents took their seats.

The night guard peered out as well as the first show of the day started. Foxy closed the curtain before staring at the man. His amber ones met his green as the fox whispered.

"You have to keep yourself in check, ok?"

"Why?" he asked as Foxy sighed.

"Because if you don't, it's curtains for you."

"Oh." Mike said, shivering at the thought of being stuffed. "but can I at least play with-"

"No!"

"But-"

"I'm serious Mike if you want to stay alive then this is your only warning. Don't touch any of them! I have to keep my promise to Fred."

"Alright. OW!

Foxy moved the ice pack to observe the wound. It was a small fracture on the back of his head. Little leaks of blood was oozing out of it as Foxy sighed.

"I'm sorry about all of this."

"What do you mean? It's not your fault!"

"Yes it is! I'm a weakling and a fool! No wonder everyone's mad at me now! I consider you as my friend and they all think I'm crazy. I thought you just needed someone that you can trust and be honest to."

Mike nodded as Foxy continued. "Ever since I was shipped here about a few decades back I always felt like an outcast mostly to Fred and Bonnie. While Chica was nice to me, also being the younger one of the three, Bon and Fazzy would ignore me and talk to each about me. I was never really accepted by them…"

"I fell that same way in society. They treat people different just because their gay! We're people too and they need to realize that!"

Foxy smiled and nodded, feeling good that Mike feels the same way that he does. Maybe they are more alike than he thought. The fox looked back out the cove to see that his friends just ended their show and the crowd was applauding them. His smile turned to a frown as he turned back to Mike.

"What's wrong Foxy?" the human asked as the red fox sighed.

"Nothing…"

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

Mike looked worriedly at the sad fox. He was happy at first but after seeing his friends, grew upset. The guard touched the fox's shoulder before saying.

"You can tell me. I promise I won't tell a soul."

"Well…okay. The truth is…. I'm jealous. I used to be performing and telling stories. Making the little ones smile and laugh and to see their eyes filled with happiness and awe is what I crave for but…"

He stopped looking away from the human and back to the stage. Foxy closed his eyes before continuing.

"but since 'The Bite' I haven't seen a single child besides the ones that come to see them perform. I've been so lonely here, no one to talk to but myself."

He turned back to the guard with some tears in his eyes but a happy grin plastered on his face.

"Now that you're here, I'm glad. I have a person to talk to and share my opinions with. And maybe we can make this like the old days."

Mike beamed as he got up and hugged the little fox. His childhood here was the best of his life and to relive it was a dream come true. The fox smiled as he hugged the man back. The two friends continued to chat the day away, talking about their feeling towards certain things. Like for example, Foxy thinks the Pirates of the Carribean is real while Mike thinks it isn't.

Sure the guard had initial proof but Foxy didn't care and Mike just went with it. As midnight stroke, Mike and Foxy beamed at one another. The fox took out a captain's hat and an eye patch before giving him both.

"You want me to be captain?!" the guard asked surprisingly. The fox nodded. The man's eyes twinkled as he grabbed the hat and eye patch and put them on. He smiled.

"Foxy, me matey!" Mike bellowed in a pirate accent. "Full speed ahead! Wash the poop deck! Hoist the flag! We are searching for buried treasure!"

"Aye, aye Captain!" the fox responded, pretending to hoist a flag. Chuckling, he took out a telescope and scan the perimeter. Foxy gasped.

"They be a storm coming Cap! What do we do?"

"We face it with open arms matey!" Mike replied, staring at the ceiling as if that was the storm. "Do your worse!"

Seconds later, the two rocked back and forth. The storm had set in and waves were hitting the ship at both sides. Imaginary holes entered the boat as the pirate guard yelled.

"Get off the ship! Go without me!"

"But Cap-!"

"GO!"

Foxy did as he was told and jumped of the bed they were using as a ship as Mike stared coldly at the 'sea' before him.

Minutes past before Mike along with the bed/ship fell sideways, causing the Captain to drown. Foxy raced over to the man. He helps him up as the fox said worriedly.

"Captain! Are you okay?"

Mike coughed. "N-no lad, it's over for me."

"But Cap, you can make it through this!"

"No I can't, you have to live without me, bucko!"

A single tear fell down the fox's face but it was actually water he forced down his cheek. He dropped him, letting his captain drown to the briny deep.

Foxy then laughed as Mike got back up and cuddled him. The human got up and said.

"I'm heading to the bathroom."

The fox smiled as the man left the cove. With Mike, he was walking to the bathroom when he noticed Freddy sleeping in the work room alone. Mike's raping senses kicked in as he moved closer to the bear. The man kissed his cheek before wrapping his arms around his waist. Freddy blushed as Mike laid him down on the floor.

He was about to take off his pants when the bear woke up with a pissed expression. He then scowled.

"I knew you couldn't resist. Go luck hiding tomorrow because we're stuffing you whether Foxy likes it or not."

Mike gulped as the bear left the room and into the dining room. The human started to sweat as he thought about being stuffed.

~I~I~

"Foxy." The bear said as he entered the cove. The fox was picking up the bed as he turned to him with a grin.

"Yeah!"

"Say goodbye to Mike tonight because tomorrow's stuffing day!"

The grin Foxy had immediately turned to a frown as Freddy left the cove. Mike came in quickly after with an 'I'm sorry' expression on his face as tears came down the fox's face. He turned away from him as he continued to sob. Mike could do nothing but let him cry. The guard knew it was his fault and Foxy deserves to be mad or upset with him.

**Aw poor Foxy! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! If you did, please review favorite and follow! I will really appreciate it! And thanks to all you guys who like this story! It truly warms my heart! From me to you, this is SCF99 signing out!**

**~Bye!**


	10. Change of Plans

**This chapter is a long one so take as much time as you need to read and review on this. A twist is also in this one which will help transition into the next half of the story! I hope you like it!**

**I don't own FNAF!**

"You just had to touch him didn't you?!" Foxy exclaimed as he walked around the cove angrily. It's been an hour since Freddy told him the news, Mike was getting stuffed and there was nothing he could do. As the fox walked around the room arguing with Mike, the guard sat on the floor like a child getting taught in kindergarten.

He stared up at the animatronic yapped on. "I told you to keep yourself in check! Why didn't you listen to me!? Then again, it's my fault for not keeping my word. I should have kept an eye on you and now you're getting stuffed because of me."

Foxy held back his tears as he sat down on his bed in shame. Mike stared worriedly at the fox before getting up and sitting next to him. He placed his hand on his shoulder before saying.

"It's not your fault. You tried your best to keep me in check but it's my fault for not listening."

The fox sighed as he continued to look at the wall, avoiding eye contact with the man. The guard frowned before kissing the fox's cheek. Foxy blushed as Mike rubbed the animatronics' waist reassuringly. The human then sat the fox on his lap as he held him close. Foxy finally looked at the human eye to eye before saying.

"Can I tell you something?"

Mike smiled. "You can tell me anything."

The fox blushed a bit before kissing the human on his cheek. He then whispered. "I love you."

Mike's smile grew as he cuddled the fox close. He kissed on the fox's neck as he blushed profusely. Foxy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the human's neck. The fox played with Mike's short hair as the guard smiled up at him. Then Foxy pecked his lips. The brunette immediately kissed back, much longer then the few seconds Foxy kissed him.

Once the two stopped, a thin thread of saliva connected the two of them. They grinned at each other before going back in to kiss each other some more. This went on for a few minutes until Mike pounced on top of Foxy. The animatronic beamed as Mike took off his pants and the sex begun.

~I~I~

"You gave him another chance?!" Bonnie asked angrily to Freddy as Chica questioned.

"Wait! He was here the whole time?!"

"No Chica, Foxy let him in and to Bon, yes I gave him another chance however he lost it. The man tried to rape me while I was asleep."

Moaning was heard suddenly as bear sighed. "We're stuffing him tomorrow."

The chicken smiled. "Yes! We never had a good stuffing since the Phone Guy incident!"

The bunny chuckled as Freddy laughed deviously to himself. Tomorrow night was going to be good. The next day however didn't go as expected. Usually Scott would come in and would tidy up things before the children came in, but today Scott along with six large boxes came inside the pizzeria. The mechanic was helping with the large containers as they were rolled in.

He placed each of them next to one another in the dining area before putting a sign on the door saying; We're Closed.

"Closed?!" Freddy whispered as he stared confusingly at the manager. Bonnie and Chica did the same but instead of staring at Scott, they looked at the boxes.

"Thanks for helping me Harry!" Scott thanked as the mechanic smiled.

"I wouldn't have let you handle these six heavy babies alone. I was honored to help."

The bunny, bear and chicken on stage stared at each other in confusion. Babies?! What was that supposed to mean?! Plus babies aren't supposed to be in boxes, they are supposed to be held and cared for by their moms. So this only met one thing…

On a signal, Scott opened the boxes to reveal six new animatronics. A bear that looked a lot like Freddy but was a brownish orange color and big rosy cheeks. The next one was a blue bunny that had thick eyelashes and purple eye shadow. His cheeks were rosy also.

The third one was a light yellow chicken with pink cheeks and an hour glass figure. Her bib said Let's Party instead of Chica's Let's Eat one. The fourth one was a white fox with rosy cheeks and a magenta bowtie. Her muzzle along with her tummy was gray and she wore gloves. The fifth one was a boy that wore red and blue. He had rosy cheek along with the others and had a sign that said, Balloons! along with an artificial balloon in his right hand.

The last one was taller and more slender than the others. He wore black and white and his face looked more like a mask. A happy expression was on his face however purple tears was painted on his face.

The old animatronics stared dumbfounded at the new recruits as Scott smiled. "I love them! You guys get adjusted to your new home! Your first show is next week! Bye now!"

And with that the door closed, leaving the animatronics alone. The new bear was the first to speak.

"Man, I'm so glad he left! That box was cramped."

"Who are they?" the new chicken asked, pointing to the stage where the three oldies stood.

Chica frowned. "You know, it isn't nice to point."

"Well, sorry!" the new chicken apologized. "I just want to know your name mister."

Chica scowled before leaping at the chicken. Her friends held her back though.

"WHY I OTTA! LET ME AT HER!"

"Sheesh!" the blue bunny gasped. "She's some hot head ain't she?"

"She sure is!" the fox laughed, in a higher lady voice.

"Anywho! I'm Toy Freddy!" TF piped as he introduced the others. "The bunny's Toy Bonnie, the chicken's Toy Chica, the fox is The Mangle, the puppet is The Marionette or Mari for short and the boy is Balloon Boy!"

"Wait! What?!" Bonnie squeaked.

"Uh! Do I have to do the introductions AGAIN!?" TF whined as TB crossed his arms.

"You should have listened."

"Yeah!" BB agreed. "Scott should have told you all that you're old and he's replacing you guys with us!"

"More like he's throwing out the old, and bringing in the new!" Mari suggested as him and Balloon Boy high fived. The three old animatronics jaw dropped as Freddy said.

"What!?"

"You're being replaced!" the puppet answered as he rolled his white pupils. "My goodness you guys have horrible hearing!"

Foxy fixed his hair as he came out of his cove. He then turned to see the colorful group that was next to his friends. The fox looked confusingly towards them before asking.

"Who are they?"

"Our replacements." Chica sighed as TC put a hand on her shoulder and said.

"It's alright chicken man at least you-"

"I'M A GIRL YOU TWIT!" the older chicken snapped as TB proclaimed.

"You're a girl!? That's really hard to tell!"

"Oh yeah. Well I'm sorry for not being lady-like ma'am!" Chica exclaimed, chuckling as Toy Bon snapped.

"I'm a boy!"

"And that's easy to tell…" Bonnie rolled his eyes and smirked at the blue bunny who looked at the old ones in fury before stating.

"It doesn't even matter because we're the new stars of the show and if you don't like it, too bad! And while we perform, you rotten bags of metal will be placed in Parts and Service."

"Parts and Service?! Isn't that where all the extra parts go?" Foxy asked as Balloon Boy laughed.

"It's also where all the trash goes!"

Freddy frowned angrily before kicking the small child in his chin and making him fly a few inches away from the group. Mari scowled.

"Hey! That's not very nice! Let the Toys show you how it's done. Oh Toys!"

The three animatronics who were considered Toys looked towards Marionette. "Yes Mari!" they said in unison as the puppet smiled.

"Teach our little guest how to play nice!"

The three newbies smiled wickedly as the Toy Chica took her beak off to reveal a human-like smile and pointy teeth. Her eyes morphed into black ones as her white pupils stared deviously at the group. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie eyes did the same as they continued to smile.

They then pounced on their equal as Foxy stared dumbly at The Mangle. She turned to him.

"What?!"

"Are you gonna fight me?" the red fox asked as Mangle exclaimed.

"No way! I just met you and plus you did do anything to- OH! Who's that?!"

Foxy turned around to see Mike who hair was ruffled and he wore a tank top instead of a T-shirt. He still had on his jeans as he walked to the bathroom.

"That's Mike." Foxy said blankly as Mangle smiled.

"He looks nice!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" the male fox questioned defensively as the female said.

"I'm just saying he's cute that's- AH!"

Foxy immediately leaped onto Mangle and started fighting her. The white fox screamed at first but as soon as she realized no one was going to help her, she swung on the red fox. Punching, screaming, biting and kicking were shared until noon (12 PM). The nine animatronics, not including Foxy, was sitting in the dining area staring into space until Chica asked.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?"

"We could give each other make-over!" Toy Bonnie chimed as Toy Chica nodded her head in agreement. Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Any other ideas?"

"Free tag!" Mangle beamed as Bonnie agreed.

"Yeah!"

"Okay! Mari's it! Count to ten!" the white fox piped before everyone ran in all directions leaving Mari alone. He sighed before counting, covering his eyes as he did this.

~I~I~

Mike and Foxy was cuddling on the bed, smiling at one another and ignoring everyone else as they ran up and down the halls to get away from the Marionette. The fox snuggled against the human's chest as Mike wrapped his arms around the Foxy. The fox giggled as the guard kissed the fox's cheek and cuddled him closer.

They continued to do this until midnight stuck. A small chime came from the clock in the dining area as Mike pupils shrunk and the fox snoozed softly. He remembered that he was getting stuffed today and he quickly moved Foxy to the side before hiding in the closet, moving stuff in front of him so he won't be seen.

The guard got into place just before Bonnie, Chica and Freddy entered the room and started creeping around looking for the human. The bunny opened the closet as Mike held his breathe. He scanned the closed space before closing the door and thinking that the guard wasn't there. Chica was the next to check. She moved a few items here and there and realizing he wasn't there then closed the door.

An hour past and before leaving, Freddy heard a noise coming from the closet. A shuffling noise. Curious, he immediately rushed over and moved the clothing around to reveal Mike. He smiled sheepishly as Freddy covered the human's mouth before grabbing him and carrying him over his shoulder, unaware that Foxy was missing from the bed.

As soon as the bear exited the cove, Foxy pounced and started shrieking like a wild cat. Freddy dropped the human before colliding with the ground. The fox and bear started to wrestle, Foxy punching the bear with anger as Freddy lied there for a few seconds, taking the punches before swinging on the fox. Foxy growled at Freddy as he tried fighting only to realize that the bear was holding him back.

Freddy clutched on the fox's fists and Chica picked the human's body from off the floor as the bear sighed. "Foxy, we're your family. Why would you care for someone who has treated you with so much disrespect? We give you all the love and respect you need yet you protect this filthy human."

"I love him!" Foxy barked, spitting at the bear. "And no! The only person to show me true love is Mike! The rest of you love each other and leave me in the dark! None of you for the decade that I was 'Out of Order' came over to say hi or are you okay or good night! And yes I protect this filthy human because he is the only one who actually cares about me!"

Anger showed on the fox's face as hot tears flowed down his cheeks. Freddy glared at Foxy as if he was his enemy before turning to Chica.

"Drop him."

The chicken nodded before plopping Mike on the floor and the bear turned back to Foxy.

"This," he started. "was the worst mistake you've ever made."

And with that, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica left the couple alone and headed to bed.

**Okay so here is what basically happened. Foxy and Mike made up, the Toys are taking over and Freddy and the gang are pretty much separated. Well technically the only people who really hate each other are Freddy and Foxy but still. I hope you liked this chapter! If you did, remember to review, favorite and follow! And yes chapter ten (this one) is the half way point of the story! I'm only doing twenty chapters for this and then going on to some new stuff! Anyways I hope you all enjoy your night or day wherever you are and this is SCF99 signing out!**

**~Peace! **


	11. The Start of Something New

Jeremy Fitzgerald stood outside of the pizzeria that night with confidence. He was ready for his work day to begin. Of course, no normal 22 year old man would work at such a terrible working environment where there was killer animatronics and low pay. The only reason he signed up for the job is almost the same reason Mike did.

No, he doesn't want to fuck Foxy, he just wanted to be around the animatronics he spend his childhood with. Jeremy loved the robots since he was little and after hearing the news that they upgraded the place, wanted to see them for himself without looking awkward.

Scott came out to meet the new recruit and welcomed him with a greeting.

"Hey Jeremy! Welcome to the New and Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

"Good evening Mr. Clawthon! Thanks for the welcome and I'm ready to get started!" he replied optimistically. The manager smiled before giving him a set of keys and a tablet.

"Alright then! Here are the keys for you to lock up the restaurant and the tablet is for you to check the cameras!"

"Yes sir!" Jeremy piped before walking towards the door. He then turned back to his employer. "Aren't you going to help me through my first night?"

"Don't worry! Phone Guy will call and give you all the information you need!" Scott replied as he jumped into his car and drove off. The red head (Jeremy) shrugged before walking into the restaurant he rushed into his office quickly before midnight struck.

The young man sat at the desk before checking the cameras. He smiled as he saw everyone was in their place. He then looked around the room before hearing the phone ring. He picked it up.

"Hello?" Jeremy said as the phone guy answered.

"Hello? Hello? Hey there and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I'm here to help you get started on your first night. Just so you know the animatronics do tend to wander a bit and may try to get into your office. Now if they do, they will think that you're a walking endoskeleton that needs to be put back in its suit. And they might try to stuff you in a Freddy Fazbear suit. Now it would be so bad if the suit wasn't filled with sharp animatronic devices and wires. Also remember to wind up the music box every now and then to at least keep one at bay. For the others we have an even better solution, next to you is a Freddy Fazbear head. You can keep it for as long as you want. Well that's it for now, talk to you tomorrow!"

And with that he hung up, leaving a petrified Jeremy to figure out what to do.

~I~I~

"Come on Bon!" TF said, stomping his foot. "You have to go after the night guard!"

"I'm fixing my make-up!" TB snapped at the bear. "You can't rush perfection!"

"I'm going after him myself then." TC butted in before leaving the stage. The chicken took off her beak before going into the hall and looking into the camera. Once it turned on it immediately turned off causing the chicken to laugh.

"What a wuss!"

She then went towards the vents and crawled inside. The chicken could hear the red head whimpering as she got closer to him. Once she was in his office, she beamed as walked closer to the human who was looking through the cameras at the moment. As soon as Jeremy put the tablet down, TC gave him a heart attack causing him to die. The bird laughed full heartedly as she left the room.

~I~I~

"This stinks!" Chica yelled, kicking over one of the Bonnie head that was in the room. "I can't believe Scott didn't tell us about this! I saved his life and this is how he repays me!"

"I know right!" Bonnie agreed, pouting as he sat on the floor. "Talk about low!"

Freddy didn't say anything. He made a line out of heads across the Parts in Service room that separated Mike and Foxy from him and his friends. He smiled in satisfaction as the fox growled.

"Hey! You made our side smaller!"

"That because I'm the leader and if you don't like how I separated the room, live with it!" The bear remarked as Foxy got up and kicked one of the heads at Freddy's stomach. After colliding with it, the head fell on the ground.

The bear scowled as he stared at the fox and Foxy looked the same way towards him. Mike sighed as he moved Foxy closer to himself. The brunette then said.

"Don't worry about him. It shouldn't even matter how much space we got because a least we have each other."

Foxy smiled as he hugged Mike. "You're right! Thanks!" the fox beamed as the human hugged back and nuzzled his cheek. Freddy stomped his foot angrily before saying.

"Do NOT start that mess in here!"

"Oh I'm sorry Leader Freddy!" the red fox said sarcastically. "What else do you want, tea and crumpets?!"

"Shut up dumbass!" Freddy snapped as Foxy growled at him.

"Chica, I think he's talking to you because he sure ain't talking to me!"

Freddy stepped over to Foxy's side grabbed his hook, raising him to his height before saying.

"I'm talking to you."

"I'm not scared of you Fazzy!" the pirate hissed as the bear smirked.

"You don't have to be."

Foxy rolled his eyes before pulling away from the bear and sitting back down on Mike's lap. Freddy smiled before walking over to his side. As the night went on, Jeremy kept dying as the Toys, mostly TC and TB would scare him to death.

6 o'clock finally went by as Foxy went to sleep in the brunette's arms and Mike stayed awake, afraid that he might get stuffed even though the others were asleep as well. Suddenly he heard someone at the door. Once it opened, Jeremy stood there. Mike looked at him in surprise as the red head smiled.

"Boy am I glad to see you! There's killer animatronics out there!"

"I know." The old guard said blankly as Jeremy asked curiously.

"What are doing in Parts and Service?"

"Minding my business, why don't you try it!?" Mike snapped as the red head stepped back.

"I just wanted to know because I saw you in the cameras…"

Foxy stirred a bit as Jeremy gasped. "Oh my goodness! That's Foxy!"

The new guard bent down and pets the animatronic fox on his head. Foxy smiled as the red head continued to pet him.

The young man smiled. "I used to come here when I was younger. I would sit by the stage every day and watch them perform. Freddy was my favorite. I liked to hear him sing all the time but my mom made me stop coming…"

"Why?" Mike had to ask as Jeremy sighed.

"She and I both heard about the 'Bite of '87'. It was all over the news for weeks and everyone avoided the place. The child's mother was suing the place for 50 grand for the medical bills. The manager paid and after that everything seems to have gone back to normal minus Foxy being closed up in that cove of course. Even if he did cause it that doesn't mean lock him up, they should have tried to improvise."

"That was the only thing they could do!" Mike told him, resting his head against Foxy. "If they tried to bring Foxy back out, the children would just be scare to go near him making Foxy's life even sadder."

"Yeah but do you know what else is sad."

"What?"

"How those toddlers treat the Mangle! Tearing her apart, piece by piece until there is nothing left to pull on!"

Jeremy looked at the fox that was snuggled up against the brunette before asking. "So why are you in Parts and Service?"

"I broke out of jail and I'm on the loose." The brunette said as he pulled Foxy close to him. Mike then smiled. "I also wanted to be close to my love."

"You're in love with an animatronic?"

"Don't judge me!"

"Okay okay!"

The red head then realized that it was 7 o'clock and quickly rushed home to get some sleep before his shift started up again.

**Hope you all like this chapter! If you did, remember to review, favorite and follow! I appreciate all of you who are supporting this story! Thank you all! Also if you want to do a collaborative story with me don't be too scare to PM me! Just make sure you have a story topic in mind! Until next time this is SCF99 hoping you enjoy the rest of your week!**

**~Tata! **


	12. The Art of Rewiring

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**~ShyWrites**

**I DO NOT own FNAF **

Jeremy and Mike were in the work room looking through the cameras. Foxy was there too, making sure none of the animatronics attacked by meeting up with them at the vents and the hallway. As the night slowly went on, the brunette wanted to bring up a conversation.

"Once you get the hang of it, this job can be pretty easy."

"Easy for you to say!" the red head huffed. "You had doors."

"Yeah but you don't have a limited amount of power. And plus you got that head to hide in."

"True but it will be even harder if Foxy wasn't swatting the animatronics off. Does this even count?"

"Of course it does!" Mike rolled his eyes. "Geez, do you play by the rules all the time."

"Yes, believe it or not." Jeremy inquired. "I never cheat."

The brunette sighed. "I can't believe I'm being replaced by a goody-goody!"

"I'm not a goody-goody! I just play by the rules."

"Uh huh."

As the men continued to converse, Foxy sat in one of the vents and as he sat started twiddling with his hook. He missed having someone to talk to. Having friends, but he pushed that aside. He knew he had Mike now and that was all he needed. Suddenly he spotted Bonnie coming down the hall and immediately ran up to him and said.

"You might as well turn around Bon. I'm not letting you hurt the guard."

"Why not?!" the bunny asked. "And what is with you and protecting these humans, these endos when they did nothing for you!?"

"They're my friends and whether you like it or not I'm protecting-"

The fox was cut off by the screams in the office, at least Jeremy's screams anyway. Chi was in the office and was about to attack when Mike hit her in the face with the tablet. She stumbled backwards before falling on her back side. The chicken rubbed her head as Jeremy smiled at Mike.

"Thanks pal!"

"Don't call me that." The brunette spoke back before patting his shoulder. "and no problem Germ."

The chicken then crawled back through the vents as Foxy walked up to them and smiled.

"Great job Mike!" the fox beamed. Mike grinned back.

"Thanks!"

Bonnie was staring from afar and decided to come back later. Jeremy smiled as he relaxed in his seat and continued to check the cameras. Mike sat next to him as Foxy jumped on his lap.

3 AM

Mike and Jeremy played cards as Foxy sat on the desk and watched the hall. The fox sighed as no one came down the hall and Jeremy put down all his cards.

"I'm out!" he cheered as Mike threw down his cards angrily.

"Come on!"

Foxy's ear twitched suddenly as he heard someone in the vents. He walked over to it to see Bonnie. The bunny frowned as he said.

"We had no action all night! Can I at least have one kill!?"

"No!" Foxy snapped and Bonnie scowled.

"Fine we'll let you and your little boy-toy be for now. But just so you know, watch your back."

The fox stared at the bunny suspiciously as he left. He then shrugged before turning back to the men as they played another round of Uno. Foxy sat on Mike's lap as he sighed deeply before resting his head on the table.

"What's wrong Foxy?"

"Everyone hates me now." The fox pouted sadly as the brunette rubbed his head.

"Relax Foxy, there just jealous because they can't have my gorgeous body anymore."

Jeremy rolled his eyes as Foxy looked up at him. "No." the animatronic replied. "They hate me because I chose you over them."

"Yeah. That too." The old guard said as he placed down a yellow eight. "Either way, they are a nooses to us now. We have each other."

"If you say so." The fox responded, staring at the cards as they were placed down. Mike shrugged as he continued to play.

5 AM

Mike and Foxy were fast asleep in their wheelie chair while Jeremy watched the cameras. Since the robotic fox watched the vents and the halls for most of the night, the red head decided to watch for the last hour. As he stared at the cameras, he started to drift off to sleep.

The twenty-two year old didn't sleep that well before work and the coffee he had early was wearing off. The man yawned as he turned off the tablet and laid his head on the table. He closed his eyes unaware that Bonnie and Chica was in the room.

The chicken tip toed over to Foxy and put him over her shoulder as the bunny scared the 'daylights' out of the red head. He died of a heart attack as the two animatronics left with their fox acquaintance. Once they were in the Part and Service room, Freddy greeted them. He took the fox, who was surprisingly still asleep, and tied him up to a table faced downwards.

Bonnie chuckled as he handed Freddy the nearby tool box. The bear grinned wickedly as he opened up Foxy and deactivated him before rewiring his circuits. He placed them in several different places before closing him back up and reactivating him.

The two animatronics snickered as Freddy placed Foxy over his shoulder and walked backed to the work room. He put the fox down before heading back to the Parts and Service room.

Mike, who was still asleep, snuggled the fox close as Foxy awoken and slapped the man. He woke up and winced.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"I don't snuggle with endos bucko!" the fox snapped at the human. "Ye best be searchin' for someone else!"

"F-Foxy?! What are you talking about?!" the brunette asked confusingly as Foxy poked a finger at Mike.

"I think ye could understand me clearly! Find someone else to 'toy' with!"

And with that, the fox marched out of the room, leaving a stunned Mike and a sleeping Jeremy in the work room. Something was seriously wrong with Foxy but whatever it was, he wanted to find out later. But for now the human yawned before laying his head on the desk and going to sleep.


	13. Peculiar Power Outtage

**I have nothing to say but enjoy. So yeah... **

**~ShyWrites**

"You guys only care about yourselves you know that!"

After hearing about what happened to Foxy from the old animatronics, Mike was scolding them about doing the deed. Angry yet pleading, he insisted for them to fix him but Freddy shook his head.

"Foxy needs to learn that he can't be with a sick twisted endo! He also needs to learn the rules around here, we don't snuggle endos, we stuff them!"

"And tomorrow night if you don't leave, we'll let Foxy do the honor in stuffing you in a suit." Bonnie grinned as Mike stepped back.

"He would never-!"

Chica cut the human off. "Yes he would. He doesn't love you now, he just thinks of you as a walking endoskeleton. No more, no less."

The brunette stared in frustration at the evil animatronics as the bear smiled. "He's under our control now and if even if you try to convince him to love you again, he'll just turn you down. There is no point in trying Mike."

The human groaned in anger before rushing out the room and into the Pirate Cove where Foxy sat alone. He looked up at the man.

"What do ye be wantin' now?" he asked as Mike sighed. He then got on his knees next to the fox and kissed him like the several times before. The old guard forced him down as they continued to kiss. After a few minutes, Foxy pulled away with a red blush on his face.

"What was that for?!" Foxy asked angrily as Mike hugged the fox and whispered into his ear.

"I'm so lonely without you. You were so kind and you were the only one who understood how lonely I was. You stood up for me when the others tried to hurt me. You are a true friend and a beautiful animatronic. Foxy, I don't want to lose you and I know deep down inside, you don't want to lose me. And I love you."

The fox's blush darkened as he said those words. The thoughts were touching and as Mike breathed against his ear, he only felt more flustered.

"You, love me?" Foxy asked in surprise. "Why? I'm nothing but a piece of metal."

"You're more than that to me Foxy. The others see you as a Toy they can make do whatever they want but to me," Mike started before staring deeply into the fox's amber eyes. "you're a delicate gem. You are a true piece of gold and your smile is all the treasure I need"

Then Foxy smiled. He didn't say another word, he just hugged the human. Mike smiled too as he hugged back. Suddenly, the fox started heaving. Tears came down Foxy's face as he hugged the man. Mike cuddled the fox as he continued to cry, sobbing softly when the man starting rubbing his head.

"It's okay Foxy." The human soothed as he rubbed his fox. "I won't let them do that to you again. I promise."

Mike then linked his pinkie finger with the fox's to symbolize the promise. Foxy wiped his tears before thanking the human.

"Thank you, Mike."

The man nodded before cuddling Foxy close and making him chuckle. As the day went on, Foxy and Mike stayed to themselves as the three devious animatronic were picking out which suit they were going to make the fox stuff Mike in. They all ended up agreeing on the brown fox as Jeremy entered the pizzeria, ready to start his shift.

The red head rushed into his office before Chi and Bon could activate. Once he got in his chair, he checked the cameras. BB was in the vent while TC and TB were in the Party Room where the boy would usually be.

Jeremy quickly put on the Fazbear head as Mike and Foxy entered the room. The fox crawled into the vent to swat away Balloon Boy while the old night guard sat next to the new one.

"Hey Germ! Are we late?" Mike asked as Jeremy smiled.

"Nah! But I'm glad you two are here! Thanks Foxy!"

"No problem!" the fox beamed before sitting next to the brunette.

The redhead laid back in his chair in relief, knowing that Foxy was here to help him scare off the other animatronics. He then sat back up before asking.

"Why weren't you two in here like usually?"

"Well if you really want to know," the older man started, smirking as he finished the sentence. "me and this cutie were having sex in the cove!"

Jeremy cringed at the thought. "How does that even work?!"

"Simple, Foxy opens his leg and-"Mike started as the red head covered his mouth.

"Don't finish that sentence! I've been traumatized enough for one night!"

Foxy chuckled as Mike moved the man's hand away. "Okay, okay!" the brunette said. "I won't describe the delicious sex we just had."

The young man's face was turning green. "Oh my God that's so sick!"

"You gonna do it one day too, you know!" the fox snapped as the older man licked his lips.

"Yeah it's either going be from me or a drunk man in an alley way!"

The red haired man gawked in disgust as Foxy nudged his boyfriend. "You're not supposed to be doing that anymore! You're devoted your love to me, remember!?"

"Oh yeah... Sorry babe." Mike kissed the fox on his cheek as Jeremy pulled out his tablet to check the cameras again. He then turned it off in confusion.

"That's funny. Everyone's in their places."

"What? Let me see!" the brunette insisted, snatching the tablet away to take a glimpse. He then was stunned too.

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"Don't know…" Foxy replied, puzzled as well. The three looked at each other before the power when out, making the room pitch black, which was also confusing due to the fact that they weren't supposed to turn off.

Jeremy screamed as an unknown force dragged him away. Mike tried to grab him but it was no use. Suddenly Foxy was yanked off his lap and dragged away as well. The lights suddenly turned on to reveal that Mike was all alone.


	14. Goodbye

**What will happen to Jeremy and Foxy? Well you'll have to read to find out! Remember to review, follow and favorite this story! I love the support and amount of view I got on this is incredible! Almost 14,000 after being out for about two months! Thank you all and as always I love y'all! Goodbye for now! **

**~ShyWrites**

**I don't own Five Nights At Freddy's!**

Jeremy was sitting in a dark room tied up by his arms and legs to refrain him from moving. A light turned on from above him, leaving the rest of the room dark. Freddy appeared from out of the shadows with Toy Freddy behind. The original bear stared at the red head in shock before saying to his Toy counterpart.

"I told you to get Mike!"

"Well I'm sorry if they both look the same to me! Either way, they're both endos!" the Toy exclaimed as Freddy smirked.

"True, we could just gorge his inside into a suit instead."

"But I'm innocent! I did nothing to harm you guys!" Jeremy cried, eyes dripping with tears. "You want Mike!"

The brown bear got quiet for a moment until an idea sprung in his head. "You can get him for us. If you do that then we'll let you live."

"And if you don't," the other bear said before grinning wickedly as he finished. "We'll stuff you too."

The human gulped as Freddy started untying him and once he was done, he let the red head free. Jeremy felt sad that his only friend was going to get stuffed but he had to do it. For his own skin at least. As he walked into the office, he was tackled by Mike. The brunette hugged him tightly as he smiled.

"I'm soo glad you're back Germ!" he then let go of Jeremy and asked. "Where's Foxy?"

"I thought he was here with you." The red head said as the brunette started to panic.

"We got to find him!" he shouted as he searched in the halls and the Pirate Cove. He even searched the dining room and the Party Rooms but there was no sign of him. Jeremy just stood there as Mike ran back and forth in the hall.

How was he supposed to tell him? It not like he was going to lie to him! They were friends but then again he did say he was going to rape him. He sighed as he walked up the brunette and said. "I know where he is but I have to cover your eyes."

Mike looked at him confusingly but let him do so. Jeremy covered his eyes with his hands as he pushed him to the Parts and Service room where the two Freddys were. They smirked as soon as the saw the brunette. The red head began to tear up as he laid him on the table and the bears strapped him down.

"What's going on Germ?" Mike asked in curiosity as Jeremy removed his hand and the two grinning bears stared at him. The red head started to cry as Mike's emerald eyes stared daggers into his chestnut ones.

"Hello Mike." Freddy chuckled, eyes shifting to black. "You escaped from our grasp for far too long. Foxy's not going to be in the way of our plans anymore."

"Where is he!?" Mike questioned in anger, bending his body so his face can get close to Freddy's. "WHERE IS HE!?"

"You'll never know." The brown bear grinned as his counterpart covered the man's mouth with duct tape. The orange and brown bear then turned to Jeremy.

"You might want to leave. It's going to get bloody in here, trust me."

The red head stared at his friend before exiting the room, his eyes still in tears.

~I~I~

Bonnie and Chica were handling Foxy in the Kiddie Cove. They took his hook and dust taped his jaw before locking him up tightly in metal straps. The fox tried to fight with all his might but it was no use. The animatronic began tearing up as he thought about Mike being stuffed.

The blood. The pain he will be going through. His eyes popping out like popcorn in the microwave. Seeing his jaw being crushed by the pressure of the suit was too much to bear. It will hurt. Foxy's tears began to flow as he heard something. It was faint but clear. A scream.

"MIKE!" he screamed in his head as more tears came down, loosening the duct tape a bit. He soon fell off of his muzzle as the fox began to call his name. "MIKE!"

Chica and Bonnie quickly rushed in. And as the chicken held his muzzle closed, the bunny placed two metal bars over his mouth like a muzzle used for dogs. Once it was hatched on, Chica let go as Bonnie smirked at him.

"There, that's much better. Now you be quiet so we won't have to dismantle you. Okay?"

The fox stared at the bunny in fury as Bonnie patted his head. "Good!" Bonnie beamed as him and Chica left the room. Foxy's ears dropped as Mangle came into view. She sat on the floor next to him and said.

"I'm sorry for this but I can't help you."

Foxy looked down at her with mournful eyes. She frowned. "I wish I can do something but I don't want to end up like you."

Mangle sighed as Foxy began to sob again. She rubbed his head before leaving out of the room and into the dining area. The fox sighed as the screaming got louder. He knew he couldn't do anything about this but listen as the only person that truly understood him die.

~I~I~

"Done." Freddy smiled as he wiped his hands with a nearby rag. Blood was all over the floor and the fox suit that Mike was stuffed in. It took them a few hours but once all the blood was gone, they left the room to go tell the others.

Chica and Bonnie were still in the hall as Freddy walked up to them and said. "The deed is done."

"He was a cutie but he deserved it." The chicken said as Bonnie nodded in agreement. Chica's smile grew as she said. "Let celebrate with some pizza! My treat!"

"Yes!" the bunny cheered as the chicken skipped to the kitchen to prepare the food. Foxy heard everything through the door as he sighed through his muzzle.

"Goodbye Mike…"


	15. Or Is It?

**What's in store now that Mike is dead! You'll find out in this chapter of Flirtatious Mike! Please remeber to review, follow and favorite if you want the last five chapter of the story! Until then keep on reading folk and I'll talk to you later!**

**~ShyWrites**

**I DO NOT own FNAF! **

5:30 was here and all the pizza was consumed. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica all headed to the Kiddie Cove where Foxy was. The red fox was looking down at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone as the chicken removed the muzzle. The bunny took him out of the metal straps and once he was free, rushed into Parts and Service to see Mike.

The brown fox had finally waked up and was staring at the walls in utter confusion. When Foxy came in, the confused expression didn't leave his face.

"Who are you and where am I? Who am I?" he asked Foxy began to tear up. The others walked as Freddy said.

"We'll tell you everything later but for now-"

Foxy cut him off as he hugged the other fox. The tears rolled down his cheeks freely as the new animatronic smiled. He then whispered. "Mike's not dead."

"What?!" the red fox whispered as the brown fox laughed quietly.

"He's still in the restaurant, go out there and find him while I stall these three."

Foxy quickly wiped his tears before dashing out of the room. Chica looked at the others. "What was that all about?"

Bonnie and Freddy shrugged before motioning the new member to come.

~I~I~

Jeremy was still crying as he sat in the work room. How could he be so selfish? Mike didn't deserve to die and now he is and the red head could do anything about it. He continued to weep as Mike entered the room, unharmed. He looked confusingly at Jeremy before asking.

"Germ, why are you crying?!"

"Not now, Mike! Can't you see I'm sad because I killed Mike- WAIT!"

The red head looked up to see the brunette perfectly fine. His mouth was ajar as Mike looked at him even more puzzled.

"I'm right here, Jeremy. You didn't-"

He was cut off by Foxy who burst through the door and gave Mike a gigantic hug. The fox began to cry as Jeremy joined the hug, crying as well. Mike was really bewildered right now. The two closest people in his life (minus his mother of course) were crying and believing he was dead when he was in the bathroom that whole time.

"Guys, I'm fine! What are you all worried about?" Mike asked as Foxy wiped his tears before replying.

"I thought they stuffed you!"

"Yeah and they forced me to take you to them or I'll get stuffed too!" Jeremy exclaimed as the fox questioned.

"But if you're right here, who was stuffed into the suit?"

"Me!" a male voice laughed as Marionette appeared from the floor. The puppet beamed as Foxy walked up to him and asked.

"Why?"

"Because I saw how much you cared for him even though he's an endo so I was nice enough to spare him for you." Mari explained causing the red fox to smile and hugged the slender puppet. He patted the animatronics' head before saying. "No problem Foxy."

"You sure fooled me!" the red head chuckled in relief. "For a while there you made me think he was dead!"

They started to giggle when suddenly they heard footsteps. Quickly, Mari teleported Mike away before morphing back to the brown fox animatronic he was disguised as. He smiled as Freddy walked in. He grinned.

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Yeah I was just introducing myself to Foxy and Jeremy." Mari said in his Mike voice which sounded just like the human. The bear nodded before gesturing the brown fox to come on. The fox smiled before waving goodbye to Foxy ad Jeremy before leaving. A few seconds later Mike was teleported back into the room.

Jeremy smiled as he sat down and checked the cameras. Mike sat next to him while Foxy sat on his lap, being petted by the human as he watched the red head scan the rooms. The brunette held him close as the fox laughed and nuzzled his cheek.

Mike nuzzled back before kissing the fox. Foxy kissed him back as the brunette leaped off the chair and laid his lover on the floor. Jeremy gawked in disgust as the two started smooching on the ground. The red head poked the brunette on the shoulder before saying.

"Get a room!"

Mike laughed. "Sorry Germ but you know, you can join the fun too!"

"Absolutely NOT!" Foxy snapped as the red head nodded.

"Yeah and plus I'm not gay."

"Yet." Mike smirked as the fox hit him on the arm. He winced. "Ow…"

"Leave the man alone, Mikey!" Foxy insisted as the brunette put his head down in defeat.

"Okay."

The clock started to chime to show that six o'clock was here as Jeremy got up. He shut down the tablet and pushed in his chair before saying goodbye to Mike and Foxy.

"See ya!" the red head waved as he exited the pizzeria. The fox waved back.

"Bye Jeremy!"

"Now," Mike started as he connected eyes with Foxy. "let's get it on."

"But the others will here."

"Just don't moan so loud."

"I don't moan loud! You just do it to hard!"

"I don't hear you complaining."

"Well no, we're not having sex."

"Why not?!"

"Do you want to get stuffed?!"

"No."

"Then not tonight!"

And with that, Foxy walked out the room to get a blanket. Once he came back, he gave it to the human before lying down next to him cuddling next to him. Mike frowned as he turned away from Foxy. The red fox pouted before whispering.

"Why did you turn around?"

"I'm mad at you."

The fox sighed slightly loud before saying. "Fine, let's have it but not too rough okay?"

"I thought you liked it rough?" Mike snickered moving his eyebrows up and down in a seductive motion.

Foxy rolled his eyes and shoved him playfully. "Just get on with it!"

The brunette smiled as he leaped onto the fox and they were about to do their business when Mari teleported in the room without them knowing. Mike started taking off his pants as the puppet laughed.

"You're having fun yet?"


	16. Evil Schemes Are Brewing

**Sorry about this being so delayed, I've been transferred to a new school and I'm trying to get used to everything but here it is! I really wanted to hurry up and finish this story maybe by this weekend because I got another FNAF story coming up after this. Anyways remember to review, favorite and follow and I'll talk to you guys later!**

**~ShyWrites**

**You should know this by now... I DO NOT own FNAF!**

Mike and Foxy were asleep on the floor in the office. After beating up Mari, they continued their sex session until 9:00 and then went to sleep. The fox woke up a few minutes later with a bit of pain in the pit of his stomach and rushed for the bathroom. The human woke up in confusion as he felt no one next to him and headed for the door.

"Foxy?"

There was no response but the toilet flushing. Foxy walked out a few seconds after, holding his tummy in pain as Mike walked up to him. The brunette walked over to him in worry.

"Are you alright Foxy?" the man asked as Foxy smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I'm okay…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's probably because I haven't eaten. I'll got get something then I'm going to bed."

Then the animatronic headed for the kitchen as Mike went back into the work room and went back to sleep. In the kitchen, the fox opened the fridge as Chica walked into the room.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked as Foxy took out a cold piece of pizza and turned to her.

"Mike why?" he said plainly as he walked to the cupboard to get a plate. He put the pizza on it before throwing it in the microwave as the chicken answered.

"Well, it's just that- wait why are grabbing your stomach?"

The pirate typed in a few numbers before pressing start as he rolled his eyes. "Why do you care? You along with those two out there hurt my feelings."

"Look Foxy believe it or not, I care about you. This was all Freddy and Bonnie idea!" the chicken explained. "They wanted Mike out of here just like you did at first and once you two became close, they wanted the old Foxy back. The isolated Foxy. They wanted you to stay in that cove until this place closed. I ,however, wanted you to be out there which us and perform for the children when this place was open. I'm sorry about all this and to be honest, I wish Mike was still here."

"Wow." Foxy replied as he took out his pizza and started to eat. He then stopped eating and dropped his pizza before rushing to the restroom again. Chica followed behind, worried about her friend. A few minutes past and Foxy exited the bathroom and the chicken asked.

"Now can you tell me what's up?"

"It's just a stomach virus, that's all." The fox responded as Chica frowned.

"Aw that's too bad, need any water or something?"

"Nah but about Mike," he started before rubbing the back of his head and taking her to the work room where Mike slept. She looked at him in surprise.

"I thought he was dead!"

"So did I, that is, until Mari told me." He said as the chicken bend down and rubbed the man's face. The man immediately opened his eyes and screamed at who he saw.

Foxy shushed him as Bonnie rushed into the room. He then looked down to see Mike and was about to yell for Freddy when the fox covered his mouth and pinned him down before whispering.

"Can you keep this a secret?"

"No!" the bunny yelled, moving the fox's hand. Foxy put it back as he said.

"Look, you better keep this between us or I will slice your throat with me hook!" the last two words slipped into his pirate accent as Bonnie said.

"Fine but if I get in trouble, I'm blaming it on you!"

Foxy smiled as he connected pinkie fingers with the bunny, unaware that he crossed his fingers behind his back. Bonnie then left and quickly dashed to Freddy, who was sitting in Parts and Service, humming to himself happily.

The bunny then sat next to the bear and whispered. "Mike is still alive."

"No he isn't! Fred and I stuffed him, remember?"

"Yeah but I saw him in Jeremy's work room! We got to stuff-"

"I think we should just leave them alone for right now."

"What?! But-!"

"Hush up Bon and listen! We're gonna let him think that I don't know and then we strike. Got it?"

Bonnie smirked at the idea and nodded at the bear. Freddy smiled wickedly back and then got up and headed for the kitchen. This time they were going to terminate him permanently.

~I~I~

Jeremy came that night and sat in his office as usual with ease. Even though he felt a little bit of tension in the air of the restaurant, he tried his best to ignore it and get to his post. Foxy wasn't grabbing his stomach anymore as he sat on Mike's lap. He winced as Jeremy turned to them.

"What's wrong Foxy?" the red head asked as the fox replied.

"Stomach pains… Nothing too serious."

"You sure about that… You said that-"Mike was cut off by Foxy, who snapped.

"What is THAT supposed to MEAN?!"

"Nothing…" the brunette whimpered, dropping his head as Jeremy shrugged.

"If you say so."

The night went on smoothly minus the fact that Toy Bonnie kept entering the office and Balloon Boy was repeatedly taunting the red head from the vents and making his flashlight not work. However, they soon escorted themselves out, leaving the room at peace. Jeremy then winced as he felt a small pinch in his back. The room suddenly started to go blurry and the man went unconscious.

"Jeremy?" Mike asked turning to Jeremy. "Are you-"

He stopped after feeling a pinch in his back as well before he went unconscious too. Foxy frowned as he noticed Bon Bon (TB) leave and then got up to confront him. Tackling him, the fox asked.

"What do you think you're doing?"

TB smirked. "Don't worry hun, you'll find out soon enough."

Foxy looked at him confused yet angry as the bunny got up and left. The red fox then turned around to notice that the two men vanished.


	17. I Love You Foxy

**Wonder what will happen now? Read this chapter and find out! As usual remember to follow, favorite and review! I really love the support and feedback! You all are awesome! Anyways, I'll talk you you guys later!**

**~ShyWrites**

**I DO NOT own FNAF! I only own the story!**

Mike and Jeremy were unconscious as Toy Bonnie and Bonnie tied them up. The Freddys weren't too far away and smirked once they were finished with the job. The brown bear walked up to the brunette and made a horrific screech in his ear causing him to wake up in terror.

He then stared in anger at the bear as Freddy smiled. "Hey Mike. I'm so happy to see you."

"What do you want?" the human hissed as the bear grinned wider.

"You escaped our clutches from far too long Mikey. We had enough of you and your behavior towards our friend, Foxy. So instead of stuffing you, us as a family decided to kill you, it will be less painful and save us a suit."

"Then why is Jeremy here?"

Toy Freddy stepped forward and said. "We're killing him too."

The red head, as if on a signal, woke up and looked around. He was about to scream until, TF covered his mouth. He whispered deviously.

"You don't want me to get mad and violent right?"

Jeremy shook his head sadly as Fred patted his head. "Good."

The brunette glared at the animatronics furiously as Freddy picked up a knife and put it close to his face. The bear's eyes morphed to black as he smirked wickedly.

"It's a shame really…" Freddy said, rubbing the knife against the human's cheek. "I really wanted to get to know you, a little of course."

Mike looked into the bear's eyes deeply. At first, he saw nothing but evil but under the darkness was the longing to be appreciated and loved like Foxy was. The human could see how jealous he was, how much he wanted to live happily.

"Freddy…" he said as the bear turned away. Mike wished he could help the bear but he was tied up and helpless. Freddy then walked out of the room, dropping the knife on the table near the door. Toy Freddy stared at the humans before running out the door after his counterpart. The bunnies in the background looked at one another and shrugged then followed the bears.

~I~I~

Foxy sat in the room in sadness. It was six o'clock and he had been looking for the men for three hours with no success so he decided to watch the cameras for the rest of the night. Then he noticed that he never check the Parts and Service room and turned to the camera to see Mike and Jeremy tied up.

He hopped out of the wheelie chair before rushing to the room. The fox opened the door and rushed over to the human's aid, shredding the rope with his teeth. Once the brunette was free, he did the same for the red head. As soon as he was done, they walked out of the room and into the hall.

"Thanks Foxy!" Mike thanked as Jeremy nodded. The fox smiled.

"No problem but what were you two doing in there?"

"They were planning to kill us but Mike stopped him somehow! Like a wizard!" Jeremy exclaimed, moving his arms and making an 'ooh!' type of noise. The fox laughed.

"Wizard?! Please!"

"It's true!" the red head piped. "Freddy and Mike stared at each other for a little and then he walked off just like that! The others followed him."

"I wonder what's up with Freddy…" the brunette thought to himself as Jeremy answered.

"It's obvious that you scared him with your wizard powers!"

"Or," Foxy added. "He might have a soft spot for you now."

"NO WAY!" Mike yelled. "I'm with you."

"I know but still something's up." The fox replied as the red head poked the brunette's shoulder and smiled.

"Geez, Mike! All the animatronics like you just like all the fans like me!"

"I thought all the fans like Foxy." Mike inquired as Jeremy boasted

"Well I'm second best!"

"More like second rate." Mike laughed as Foxy chuckled with him. The red head pouted as they walked back to the work room. Suddenly Jeremy realized something, it was past six and he didn't leave yet. Quickly he confronted his friends with a goodbye before leaving the pizzeria for the night.

Mike and Foxy sat in the security room and thought through the situation. Freddy was getting soft, turning away and choosing not to kill Mike and Jeremy like he was going to do. It was odd. Of course today was Sunday so they had the rest of the day to think about it. The fox sighed as he thought about the fact that Freddy might actually like Mike.

But he pushed that aside. That wasn't it but maybe he just wanted to be loved like he was. Chica has been through that as well when the brunette first came to the pizzeria. Bonnie never had that feeling towards Mike though and he wondered why. He also wondered why Freddy was feeling like this. He could just go with Bonnie and be happy. After all, he is like his wing man. Or maybe Chica, she can make him pizza everyday with each slice filled with love.

Maybe he liked him.

Foxy gasped as his hand went to his mouth. There is no way, I mean sure Freddy hasn't tried to hurt him; he was only trying to get Mike away. That's probably what he wanted, to throw Mike out of the picture and replace the human with himself. Swiftly, he got up and dashed out of the room and into the hall, darting from one room to the next to find the bear.

He then rushed into the Prize Corner to find Freddy, his head laid on top of the empty music box and his face was covered by his arms. His chest rose and fell like he was heaving. Crying. The fox looked sadly towards the bear and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Freddy… what's wrong?" he had to ask as the bear stood up straight and looked at him. He wiped his eyes from the tears as he said.

"Why would you care? You said you were your own person and not a part of our family."

"Well YOU were the one who was making a BIG fuss about who I loved!"

"Look, I only do this because I care about all of you! I don't want Mike to hurt you."

Foxy huffed and crossed his arms. "He'll never hurt me!"

"I know that but why did you come in here exactly?"

The fox pressed his index finger against his hook and twiddled them a bit as he looked down at the floor. He then looked at him shyly and questioned.

"Do you like me?"

"As in…"

Foxy blushed. "Relationship wise?"

The bear blushed profusely as he looked at the floor and said. "I… uh…"

"You can tell me."

"NO! I don't!" he snapped as Foxy said.

"Oh okay."

Then the fox left, leaving the bear alone. Freddy sighed as he opened the closet to reveal several pictures of Foxy. He hid this for a while now but he really did like the pirate fox. The bear kissed one of the pictures before saying.

"One day Foxy, I will have you."


	18. He's All Ours

**In this chapter, Foxy breaks physics. You have to read the chapter to see what I mean. Remember to review follow and favorite if you like this! Please no bad reviews about how impossible this is and saying that you hate this shipping. Anyways please enjoy!**

**~ShyWrites**

**I DO NOT own FNAF, I only own the story and Maxi**

Foxy couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. This was for a few reasons; one he was still thinking over the situation with Freddy and two his stomach was killing him. No matter how hard he tried the pain wouldn't go away. The fox cringed as he was trying to think when the pain increased. It fell like someone was slamming a fist against his stomach and tears streamed down his face as he held his tummy.

Mike was deep in sleep and didn't notice that Foxy ran out of the room and into the bathroom. The fox began to cry loudly as Chica came out from the Parts and Service and walked into the bathroom to see her friend was on the toilet sobbing.

"What's wrong Foxy?" the chicken asked as the fox continued to cry and not respond. Chica walked into the stall and soothed Foxy by rubbing his back. The wailing animatronic hugged the chicken's waist as he continued to cry. Freddy, who was sleepily walking into the bathroom, eyes widen as he ran over to the crying Foxy.

"What happened?" the bear asked as the fox squeezed Chica's waist.

"I don't know! He won't tell me!" she replied, patting the red fox's head in order to calm him down. It didn't work. She then said. "Foxy, please tell us what's wrong!"

"It hurts!" he cried, the moisture from his eyes dropping onto the floor like rain drops. Chica looked at him in confusion before instructing Foxy to get up. He complied and she was shocked at what she saw. Oil was coming from his bottom and dropping into the toilet freely, like water. The chicken was puzzled and scared at once as she looked at Freddy.

"Take him to Parts and Service." She instructed as the bear nodded and carefully lifted the fox up before walking with him to the room; the chicken followed. In there, Bonnie was asleep on the floor as Freddy gently laid Foxy on the table. Chica came from behind, stepping to the side and grabbed the tool box before heading to the table.

She screwed the fox's stomach opened to reveal a large mass of blood and a thing that looked like a sack. The chicken then cut through the sack with a nearby knife and reached inside. She touched something slimy and pulled it out to see something shocking. A human baby. He was male and had brown hair just like Mike's. The baby started to whimper as Chica separated him from the animatronic. Foxy's cries when down to whimpers as the baby started to wail.

Freddy stared in shock at the baby the chicken was holding. "Bloody hell…" was all that the bear could say as Bonnie woke up. He stared up at the chicken before saying.

"What the hell is that?!"

"A baby…" she said, paralyzed by the child's presence. Foxy was shocked too but put his arms out as if he wanted to hold it. The chicken complied as she handed him the child. The fox immediately started to cradle him as he shushed to infant.

"It's alright matey. I'm here."

The bear got angry as tears streamed down his face. He wanted to lash out on the fox and rip open the child right about now but he was still petrified in shock from the present situation. Foxy continued soothing the baby as the bunny got up and looked at the closely. Chica did the same, moving to the other side of the fox. The animatronic fox smiled as the baby looked up at him, his yellow-green eyes staring at his amber.

Chica smiled. "He's adorable!"

"Sure is." Foxy beamed, nuzzling the baby causing him to laugh. Bonnie then asked.

"Does Mike know?"

The fox's eyes widen in realization. He doesn't know. Heck, Foxy didn't even know until Chica opened him up and pulled him out. The chicken walked out of the room for a moment and came back with a towel before handing it to the fox.

He wrapped him gently and held him closely, knowing that he had to tell Mike. The chicken then yanked out the bloody sack before throwing it away and closing the fox up. Foxy and the baby got up and headed for the work room. The fox then opened the door to see Mike wide awake and looking at the door. Then once he noticed the baby, his jaw dropped.

"Whose baby is that?" he asked, getting up and looking at the child. Foxy grinned.

"He's all ours. Isn't he precious?"

"Yeah but haven't you thought about me? I'm too young to be a dad!"

The fox raised an eyebrow. "You're thirty."

"So what?! What is my mom gonna say when she realized that I had a baby with an animatronic?!"

The baby began to cry as Foxy slapped Mike in his face. He winced as the fox shouted. "YOU'RE SCARING MAXI!"

"Maxi?" the brunette asked as the fox rocked the boy.

"Yeah, it's Mike and Foxy mixed together." The animatronic explained as the baby's crying ceased. The baby gurgled happily as Foxy cuddled the child, making him giggled.

"But still," Mike argued, placing the baby down on the wheelie chair and wrapping his arms around the fox. "Think about it, I'm supposed to be arrested and you're a killer robot, we don't even have resources to support this child."

"Well you should have thought about that when you laid down with me." The fox huffed and was about to get the baby when Mike mumbled.

"You should have thought about that when you spread your leg."

Foxy slashed his hook towards the man's face before scowling. "Oh! So this is my fault? Well let me remind you that 'it takes two to tango'!"

"What does a Mexican dance have to do with a baby?!"

"You HELP in creating this child!"

Mike rolled his eyes at Foxy. "Oh please! Clearly you were the one caring it!"

"Well _he_ wouldn't be in me if you didn't put _him_ there!"

While his parents argued, Maxi nibbled on the towel. He didn't know what was going on but clearly his mother and father were mad. He giggled as he fell down from the chair and landed on his back. It hurt a bit but he didn't mind as he started to crawl out of the room and into the hall.

Once he was out there, a Toy Chica doll caught his eye and he crawled over to it. As soon as he had it, he crawled into the Prize Corner where Mari slept. The baby giggled as he went over to the music box and looked inside to see the puppet, who immediately woke up when he realized his box was opened.

"Hey there!" the puppet beamed as Maxi laughed. The Marionette then picked him up and patted him on the head before he realized three things; one he was naked, which was planning to fix, two he was alone and three he felt hard as if he was robotic.

Mari put him in a black T shirt and brown shorts before taking him into the hall. The puppet then floated him into the work room where the two newly announced parents continued to argue as Mari placed him to the chair before leaving.

Maxi then started to cry. He wanted the arguing to stop and wanted their attention. The two stopped fighting and turned to the baby. He continued to sob as Foxy picked his up and soothed him before asking.

"Who put clothes on him?"

Mike shrugged as Maxi stopped weeping and smiled. Finally the yelling has ceased.


	19. The Death of The Innocent

**Blood is involved in this chapter so read at your own risk, even though I think most of you can handle it since you chose to read this fic. Anyways please remember to favorite, follow and review on this! I love the feedback! Also check out my other stories on my profile if you're curious to see what other content I have! Bye bye for now! **

**~ShyWrites**

**I DO NOT own FNAF! I only own the story and Maxi! **

Scott walked out the pizzeria with his usual smile as he welcomed the new security guard. The employee wore a grey sweater with jeans and black sneakers. He wore glasses that went over his peanut colored eyes as he stared back at his boss. He was seventeen and the job was new to him but he came prepare.

After hearing about the history of the place and how deadly the animatronics were, he brought a Taser just in case.

"Welcome kiddo to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm your boss Scott Clawthon!" Scott introduced as Fritz shook hands with the man.

"Nice to meet you sir." The teen greeted as his boss gave him a set of keys and a tablet. Scott then explained.

"The keys are to lock up and the tablet is for checking the cameras! Hope you can handle it and I'll talk to you soon!"

And with that, his boss left and Fritz walked into the restaurant. He turned on the lights and glanced at the room. It was brightly colored and three animatronics stood on stage, eyes closed. The new night guard scowled at the animals before walking into his work room.

In there he sat down in the chair just when 12 AM stroke the clock. Fritz scanned through each camera, before turning the electronic off and flashing his flashlight into the hall. Toy Chica was there, tilting her head to the side. He sat back into his chair in fright Chi came closer and BB started to say his usual taunts.

He took out his Taser and clutched it in his hands as Balloon Boy entered the room holding his balloon and sign. He smiled at the guard as Fritz frowned back. On the inside, he was afraid but hid it as he took out his device and aimed it for the boy then shot. BB screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, malfunctioning in the process.

Bon Bon heard everything in the vents and quickly dashed out and went in front of the boy's electrocuting body. He shouted.

"You leave BB alone!"

Fritz looked at the blue bunny before staring at the Taser in his hand and smirking. Then he hit the button on the device and shocked Toy Bonnie, making him fall on the floor next to the boy. The teen grinned wickedly at the robots on the ground. He felt as if he had so much power, chuckling to himself deviously as Chi rushed into the room.

"What's going on in here!?" she asked before freezing at the site of the teenager. Fritz beamed as he shot at the chicken, making her crash onto the ground. The boy cackled evilly as he held his device In the air in triumph.

"With this device, NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO-!" The Marionette shouted but stopped as he noticed Fritz and his pasted out friends on the floor. "Oh, am I in the middle of something?"

"Actually," the teen smirked. "You're just in time for the PARTY!"

Then he shot the Taser, missing the first and making the next. Mari shrieked in pain as he plopped on the ground like a ragdoll. The boy went back to laughing as he put the device back in his pocket and started checking the cameras.

~I~I~

Foxy and Mike were in the kitchen, feeding little Maxi while talking about their days with Jeremy. Then they remembered that a new one came not too long ago.

"Do you think he's nice?" the fox asked, taking the bottle out the baby's mouth and burping him. The infant burped as the brunette replied.

"I don't know but I heard that Scott got a young one in here, seventeen to be exact."

"Really?" Foxy questioned as Mike nodded.

"Yep! Turns out this is a summer job now!"

"One they'll never forget!" The fox chuckled as Maxi giggled with him as he bounced on Foxy's leg happily. Mike laughed as he patted the boy's head.

"Yeah, I think I should go check on our new guest."

"Alright. Go ahead! I'll take care of Maxi!" the animatronic responded as the brunette walked out of the room.

Back with the teenage psycho- I mean Fritz, he was staring impatiently at the hall. He had recently got Fred and was lying on the floor in defeat as Mike walked in. The teen was about to shoot when the brunette raised his hands.

"I come in peace kid!" he said defenselessly as the teen scowled.

"Sure, like I'll believe- Mike Schmidt?"

"The one and only!" the man piped as Fritz questioned.

"You escaped from prison didn't you? I'm calling the cops."

"Wait!" Mike pleaded. "Don't send me back! I'll do anything!" (What a wuss! XD)

"Anything?" Fritz smiled. "Bring ALL those robots to me NOW!"

The brunette sighed as he did what he was told and bought every animatronic except Foxy and Maxi, who remained safe in the kitchen. The teenager chuckled as he shot every single one of them making them crash to the floor in the process. Mike walked away as this was going on.

Fritz laughed but then looked down to notice something. A baby Maxi was sitting at his feet with a crayon doodle in his hands. It was all the colors of the rainbow scribbled onto one piece of paper. He smiled up and the seventeen year old who patted his head but realized it was hard. He twitched before shooting the baby.

Once in contact with electricity he cried out in pain. Tears screamed down his face as the bolts went through his body and knocked him out. Foxy raced in once he heard the noise and looked down at the baby before looking up at him.

He started to foam from the mouth rapidly as his only visible eye started to twitch. He then sprang for the boy, making him drop his Taser. Unarmed, he started to scream as Foxy bit into his brain. From his forehead to his upper lip was missing as Fritz started to bleed out and went limp in his chair.

Foxy wiped his mouth before going down to Maxi. His circuits were fried.

He was dead.


	20. Freddy Gets What He Wants (FIN)

**The last chapter and it's a long one! Take all the time you need to read through everything! Also remember to review and favorite this fic if you liked the story! Also you may PM me if you want to do any of the following;**

**-Make a collaborative story with me**

**-Give me advice **

**-Wanna say hi!**

**Anyways, if you're bored you can also read through my other fanfictions! Until next time, see you in the next fic!**

**~ShyWrites**

**I DO NOT own NOTHING relating to FNAF but the story and the memory of Maxi! **

Foxy stared down at his child as Mike checked the other animatronics to see if they were alright. They had minor injuries but nothing compared to Maxi's. His circuits were fried and some of them had ripped apart when in contact. The others suddenly started to come back on and stare at the room in puzzlement.

"What happened?" BB asked as everyone else continued to look around the room. Chica then noticed Foxy, facing down at the floor as if he had nothing else to look at.

"Foxy are you okay?" she asked, worried about her friend's state.

The fox said nothing but a few tears dripped down his face and onto the floor and the face of his dead baby. Once the chicken notice a limp Maxi, she scooted over to Foxy and hugged him close. The fox hugged back, letting his tears flow as he heaved in sadness. His heart was torn; it was his fault that he died. Maybe if he kept his eyes on him, none of this would have happened.

"It's alright Foxy. Everything will be-"she started getting cut off by Foxy.

"No, it's NOT! This is all my fault and now Maxi's dead because of me!"

Freddy frowned as the fox continued to sob in Chica's arms. The bear was happy and sad about Maxi's death. I mean sure he like the little munchkin but at the same he was one of the barriers from him getting to Foxy and now that one of them was knocked down, he was ecstatic.

"Foxy, don't blame this all on yourself! I'm also in the wrong!" exclaimed Mike, who bent down on the floor next to the chicken and fox. He rubbed the crying animatronics' head as he said. "I was in the room too, for a little while at least, so it's my fault as well. I should have noticed him crawl into the room."

Foxy smiled before looking down at Maxi then back up at Mike. His smile grew as he squeezed the man into a hug. Even though their baby was gone, Mike will always be there for him. As the two hugged, the jealous brown bear scowled at the site of this. He HATED Mike, no DESPISED him at this very moment.

Why does he always have to be in the way of something?! Why can't he just back off for a minute and let Freddy handle it, in his own restaurant at that!? Freddy rolled his eyes before coming down to the floor with the three others and said to Foxy.

"Yeah, it's okay Foxy! We are all here for you."

Foxy nodded pushing the bear's comment aside and went back to hugging Mike for confront. The others chose to go back to their positons, seeing that six o'clock came on the clock. The two that was left, the lovebirds, looked at the chair where Fritz laid. Foxy then asked.

"What about him?"

"Don't worry." The man said. "Management will get-"

He stopped and froze at the sight of Scott in the doorway, eyes widen. He then proclaimed.

"You're supposed to be in JAIL!"

"Oh! Hey Scotty!" Mike greeted, waving hi as his ex-boss took out his phone.

"You've been put all over the news as missing! Your mom has been bothering me every day for the past week about you!" the manager explained as he started dialing a number. "I'm calling the cops!"

"NO!" the brunette shouted but Scott was already talking to the operator. In a flash, three cops entered the room with Tasers in their hands.

"FREEZE!" the first one announced as Mike raised his hands in the air. Foxy froze in place, afraid as the police grabbed the brunette and handcuffing him. As soon as Mike walked out of the restaurant, Scott looked over at the chair to see Fritz' dead body lying there. He gawked in disgust and surprise as he looked down at the fox.

"What did you do?"

"I bit him okay!" he shouted back as the manager hopped backwards as Foxy stated. "He hurt someone I loved!"

"Either way didn't you learn from after 'The Bite'!"

"I didn't CAUSE that!"

Scott frowned. "You know what; it does matter because tomorrow, you all are getting dismantled."

Then he left the room, leaving Foxy sit there in shock. Things are going from bad to worse! First Maxi died, then Mike got sent to the big house and now he's getting torn apart! Can this possible get any worse!?

~I~I~

"YAHOO!" Freddy cheered, dancing around the room. Mike was gone and he's never been so happy in his robotic life. Bonnie and Chica were confused but smiled as the bear skipped around the room. TF also told them the terrible news about them getting dismantled but he didn't care about that right now.

Quickly, he rushed out of the Parts and Services and dashed into the work room. The red fox was stuffing Fritz' body into a garbage bag as Freddy walked in with a large grin plastered on his face. Foxy looked up at him and asked.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I'm just happy to see you and how beautiful you look." He replied, winking at the fox. Foxy looked at him distastefully before saying.

"I'm already with Mike, you know that."

"Yeah but I heard he was getting hanged." Freddy lied as the fox looked at him in confusion. The bear then explained. "They're gonna kill him."

"What?!" Foxy was bewildered and was about to walk out the room when Freddy stopped him.

"But it doesn't matter," he started, grabbing Foxy by the waist. "Because we got each other."

"I thought you hated me!"

"No sweetie, no! I never hated you! Sure I didn't associate myself with you in the beginning but that's because I like to observe before I state if I like someone or not."

The bear rubbed Foxy's cheek before holding him by his waist. The robot fox pushed him away unpleasingly as he grabbed the garbage bag with Fritz in it. Foxy then walked out but stopped as Freddy ran in front of him.

"Come on Foxy, I know you wanna." The bear beamed, moving his eyebrows in a seductive motion. The fox rolled his eyes before gently pushing him aside and throwing the body bag out the window and onto the curb. Freddy scowled as the fox headed to the kitchen.

He was going to get that fox to love him, no matter what.

In the kitchen, Chica and Chi was making pizza when Foxy came in and sighed as he leaned against the counter. The chubby chicken looked at the fox before asking.

"What's wrong?"

"Freddy's trying to flirt with me!"

"Trust me hun, I get that all the time." TC stated as she placed the pizza in the oven. Then the slender chicken walked over to Foxy and said. "All you got to do is sway your hips, in a sexy fashion then you put your hand out and say 'Sorry baby but I'm not your type!'"

"I don't think I can't do that." The fox said as Chica agreed.

"Yeah and plus he'll looked weird doing that!"

Chi nodded. "True but you got to admit, it's cute that you have so many admirers here but not as many as me of course!"

The plump bird rolled her eyes as Foxy chuckled. "Yeah you're right!"

The skinner one snickered as she walked out of the room and into the Kiddie Cove, leaving Chica and the fox alone. The chicken laughed.

"No wonder Freddy was so happy when Fred told him that Mike left."

"That bastard!" the fox snapped and the bird frowned.

"I guess he really does like you but don't you worry Mike should be out soon."

"Uh… about that, Freddy said he was getting hanged."

"That's not true! Fred said he was going to trial!"

"Why is he always lying to me?"

"He wants you for himself."

Foxy growled as he headed to the dining room, Chica followed and was not sure what was he planning. The fox found a trench coat and hat that was left behind by someone and put it on. He turned to the chicken.

"Cover for me, I'm gonna break Mike out." The fox said before leaving. Chica stared in awe as he walked out the door and snatched a car from off the street before yanking the driver out, jumping in the car and driving off, speeding to the police station.

Once he reached it, Foxy jumped out the car and ran into the building and said.

"I need to see Mike Schmidt."

"Oh, the runaway! Well you can go see him now; he's supposed to be in this joint for life."

The fox was shock as the officer got up and walked him to the brunette's cell. Taunts from the prisoners were heard through the hall as they reach the last cell where Mike sat alone. The officer smirked before saying.

"Make it quick."

Then he walked away as Mike looked up at the fox before asking.

"Are you my lawyer because I-"

"No! It's me!" Foxy replied as he took off the hat to reveal his face and ears. Mike smiled widely as he questioned.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I came to get you out." He insisted, pulling out a match and placing it against the bars, loosening them so he can slip out. The old guard smiled as he slid into Foxy's coat and they walked out. The officer stopped him however.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." The fox said blankly as the police man yanked off the trench coat to reveal Foxy and Mike. The animatronic growled before pouncing on the man, ripping him to shreds before running out of there with the brunette in tow.

As soon as they made it outside, they drove back to the pizzeria in the stolen car. They then go out and rushed inside to see Harry, the mechanic.

He had already taken apart the Toys, the Marionette and BB and stared in surprise at the fox. He then started to tremble in fear as Foxy sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

The black-haired man (Harry) sighed in relief and utter puzzlement as Mike asked.

"What are you doing?!"

"Taken apart the animatronics, duh!" the mechanic replied but then asked. "Hey aren't you supposed to be arrested?"

"No." the brunette responded, bruising off the man's question. Harry then headed towards the back room and took apart the older animatronics, throwing their scraps into a box near the doorway.

Once he was done, which took an hour, he was about to reach for Foxy when Mike said.

"NO WAY! You're not taking him!"

"Well, he's my creation so I have the right to do so!"

"NO!"

"Stop being a baby and give me the damn fox!"

"NO!"

The two continued to argue, unaware that the wrecking crew was outside with a wrecking ball. Foxy was the only one who notice and was trying to tell them as they fought.

"GIVE HIM!" Harry yelled as Mike said.

"NO!"

"GUYS!" Foxy shouted as the two didn't pay attention. The fox sighed and before he knew it a wrecking ball came, flying through the room and knocking down them in the mist of the concrete walls. Hours past and the demolition was done, the crew left as Foxy came out from the rubble and searched for Mike. Once he found him, tears streamed down his cheeks. His body was flatten and crushed along with Harry and dry blood surrounded them.

He was all alone now.

With nowhere else to go and midnight rested upon the horizon, the fox wiped his tears and headed to the trash heap. It was no point of him living anymore. He was the only one left. Foxy was on his way there when a hush voice called him from an alley way. He looked into the opening to see Freddy.

The fox smiled as he raced over to the bear and hugged him. He wasn't so alone after all.

Years past as Freddy and Foxy lived together in an abandon apartment building, sharing their thoughts on things and creating a family of their own. Sure they weren't the perfect couple and they got into trouble day in and day out but as long as they had each other, it was all that matter.

Togetherness is ALL that matters.

Fin.

**So in the end, Freddy got want he wanted…**


End file.
